ROJO ARDIENTE
by DRY-LAN
Summary: Vida nocturna, carreras clandestinas; y eso es solo es el comienzo... Basado en mi Oneshot Rojo Fuego a petición de mis lectores ;) Universo Alterno. Contiene Lemon. Entra bajo tu propio riesgo ;)
1. Chapter 1

ROJO ARDIENTE

(Basado en mi Oneshot Rojo Fuego)(lemon)

(Contiene lenguaje adulto, temas sobre uso de drogas, un poco de violencia física y otras tantas cosas, lee bajo tu propio riesgo ;) )

Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla, ya saben cómo está la cosa ;)

.

.

ROJO ARDIENTE

.

Capítulo 1: El Maverick Maravilloso

En un bar ubicado en algún punto del ambiente nocturno de la ciudad, había una fila de al menos 20 personas esperando entrar; unos molestos, otros ansiosos, pocas dispuestas a seguir en la fila, saliendo de ella para ir a intentar suerte en otro lugar; las mujeres se iban pero los hombres no porque sabían que solo las chicas más hot de la noche estarían ahí dentro, así que valía la pena esperar, ¿quién sabe? tal vez era su noche de llevarse a la cama a alguna mujer hermosa, ya que corría el rumor de que las clientas recurrentes cobraban por el privilegio de que se las llevaran. No, no se moverían de ahí, esperarían a que aquél sujeto grandote en la puerta, calvo y de mala cara le diera el paso.

El fortachón al fin se apiadó de algunos, viendo que ofrecían gastar cinco mil o más en bebidas o lo que fuera que vendieran dentro o fuera de la barra, quitó el cordón rojo y afelpado que los separaban de la entrada y se hizo a un lado; ellos encantados entraron al edificio negro que solo tenía una palabra como anuncio en letras brillantes color rojo neón que parpadeaban una y otra vez, las cuales formaban la palabra "HOT". Entraron al fin, siendo abucheados por los que seguían esperando.

El lugar por dentro era todo lo que prometía por su fama, música electrónica de todo tipo escuchándose en todo momento, un dj de lo más atractivo a la vista para las mujeres, sin camisa y anunciando un tatuaje en el vientre, al parecer era una mano de una mujer que simulaba arañaba su estómago, dejando un camino arañado; era un secreto para los hombres el por qué eso resultaba excitante para las féminas. El sujeto meneaba su cabello oscuro, lacio y largo al compás de la música.

En la pista decenas de chicas de vestimenta apropiada para la noche, pequeña y vistosa; de maquillaje provocador con sus labios rojos, rosados y uno que otro color vino, de cabelleras largas y ondeadas y piernas que parecían larguísimas debido a los tacones y plataformas, moviéndose cadenciosas con la música que pusiera su dj favorito. Muchos solo se quedaban viéndolas embalsados, pocos se aventaban a acercarse, y de esos pocos solo un par se lanzaban solo a hablarles, siendo rechazados si no llegaban con una copa en mano como regalo para la mujer.

En las paredes varios cuadros de Djs famosos, unos cuantos firmados, otros eran fotos de mujeres hermosas bailando, posando, provocando; justo como las que estaban en la pista en esos momentos. Anuncios de cerveza también, parpadeantes como el nombre del bar, otros solo prendidos y ya. Al fondo a la derecha los baños, y a la izquierda unas puertas que daban a cuartos privados que si se tenía el dinero suficiente podría rentar durante una hora para un encuentro sexual furtivo con la acompañante en turno.

Y orillado al lado derecho de la entrada estaba la barra, bien abastecida de bebidas como cervezas, nacionales como extranjeras, vasos como botellas, bastante subidas de precio pero el ambiente del lugar lo valía, ya que si no se consumía se era sacado del lugar por otro fortachón encargado de sacar a quien ya no era bienvenido en el antro.

Todos estaban felices, la mayoría borrachos, algunos drogados, otros perdidos en la música; pero es anoche solo uno no estaba conforme en cómo se le atendía, especialmente inconforme con los modales del sujeto encargado de la barra. Parado frente al empleado, viendo como atendía a otros menos a él, puso mala cara pero al barman no le importaba, ni siquiera le echaba una mirada, lo ignoraba más bien.

Molesto decidió levantar la voz, envalentonado de que era un cliente frecuente y que ya estaba medio acelerado con la cocaína consumida en el baño minutos antes.

-¡Oye!- le dijo el sujeto -ya va media hora que estoy aquí, cuando piensas atenderme? ¡Quiero un Lawsons en las rocas! ¡Sírvemelo ya!-

El empleado de la barra lo volteó a ver al fin, y puso una cara peor que la del cliente, notándose molesto.

-¿Te esperas? tengo 4 clientes más delante de ti-

-¡No me importa si tienes a Vin Diesel delante de mí! ¡Yo soy un cliente frecuente y gasto mucho más que todos estos arrastrados!-

Varios clientes lo miraron molestos pero ni le importó, su atención estaba en el barman, un sujeto no más alto que él de tez morena,cuerpo mediamente trabajado y cabello puntiagudo y negro.

-Sírveme lo que te pedí- el barman suspiró y reajustó el remangado de su camisa blanca que llevaba mientras él hablaba -¡o sino..!-

De pronto fue jalado del cuello de su camisa de satín roja por el barman, y lo acercó su cara en desafío.

-¿O qué?¿qué harás?- dijo el barman, al no recibir respuesta prosiguió -largo de aquí antes de que de verdad me moleste- lo lanzó haciendo que trastabillara hacia atrás.

-Esto no se quedara así, empleaducho-

Eso sí que no aguantaría, amenazas ni q le hicieran menos.

El cliente vio como el barman le hizo una seña a alguien a lo lejos y en menos de 4 segundos le tomaron el hombro, era el fortachón "saca-borrachos"

-Saca a este imbécil de aquí- le dijo al grandulón.

-Seguro, Vegeta- le dijo al barman feliz, lo que más le agradaba de ese trabajo era poner en su lugar a imbéciles que se creían mucho. Tomándolo del cuello y a forcejeos inútiles del cliente incomodo lo llevo hasta la salida donde lo lanzó frente a las personas que esperaban afuera. La suerte estaba en su contra, había caído en un charco que quedó de la lluvia del día anterior. Los de la fila empezaron a reírse de él a carcajadas y la mayoría sacó su celular para grabarlo. Seguramente al día siguiente estaría ya en YouTube.

-Vuelve cuando tengas más modales, fracasado- dijo riendo y regresó dentro del bar.

.

En el camino de regreso escuchó por medio del auricular q traía puesto en el oído derecho la voz de su jefe.

-¿Se puede saber porque sacaste a ese tipo?-

-jefe, el crío se estaba poniendo muy necio, estaba incomodando a otros clientes-

-No pongas escusas Nappa, sabes quién era él ¿cierto?-

El guardia suspiró -si jefe-

-Y no creo que fuera tuya la gran idea de echarlo, dile a Vegeta que venga-

Otro suspiro -si jefe- se cortó la comunicación del otro lado. Se acercó de nuevo a la barra, dos chicas que parecían ser gemelas lo recibieron sonrientes.

-Oye Nappa, eso estuvo bueno; vaya imbécil ¿eh?-

-sí, que estúpido. ¿Sabes? te viste muy sexy de autoridad-

-¿En serio? he he- rió apenado por los halagos de las bellas chicas- Oye vegeta, te llaman allá arriba-

-¿Y ahora que quiere?- dijo de mala gana

-Ya sabes, a ver si no te corre esta vez-

El barman puso cara de fastidio -ahora vuelvo, toma mi lugar-

-¿Cómo? ¿Te van a correr?- dijo una de las chicas desilusionada -no Vegeta, mira que si te corre nunca más vuelvo aquí-

-Yo tampoco, amor- apoyó la otra chica

Vegeta simplemente las ignoró, siguió su camino al segundo piso del lugar abriéndose camino entre el tumulto.

.

Subió las escaleras escondidas y entró a la tercera y última puerta del pasillo, dentro había un escritorio y dos sillas; una ya ocupada por el dueño del lugar y otra más pequeña frente a él, le ofreció asiento al recién llegado.

-deja de hacerte el interesante Raditz- dijo vegeta sentándose -¿y ahora porque me vas a reclamar?-

El dueño suspiró -cada q echas a alguien importante a la calle me haces perder dinero, por ende pierdes dinero de tu salario, ¿me estoy dando a entender?-

-Mira, si me vas a quitar sueldo cada q corra a algún idiota pues hazlo, para lo que me importa; prefiero no ganar nada a tener q atender a esos miserables que se creen la gran cosa-

Suspiró de nuevo -ay vegeta, se nota que nunca has pasado hambre.. pero bueno ya tú sabrás, por esta vez y las anteriores las dejare pasar, pero la próxima que pienses echar a alguien, piénsalo dos veces ya que te descontaré 30 dólares-

-si, como sea-

-Recuerda que te tengo aquí por la amistad de nuestros padres- se frotó las sienes -ya casi lloro rezando para que Ray regrese y te saque de aquí- dijo juntando sus manos, luego sonrió alegremente. Vegeta simplemente frunció el ceño, no soportaba escuchar nombrar a su padre.

-Pues yo también espero a que llegue Barcack para decirle las mierdas q vendes en los baños-

-¡No lo harías!- dijo alarmado - aparte no soy yo el que los vende, solo tomo el 40 por ciento de las ganancias... pues no que según tú no quieres trabajar aquí? ¿Porque la amenaza entonces?-

-si como sea- dijo vegeta -todo es cosa de mi jefe que no sé porque me quiere vigilado por ti... yo tengo mis propias ganancias-

-lo que tú digas Vegeta..anda vete ya a tu casa, mañana vienes desde las 2 como castigo, vete ya que me estas dando dolor de cabeza-

Vegeta rió al pensar algo, al final decidió decirlo en voz alta justo antes de salir de ahí -te duele la cabeza por toda esa maraña que niegas a cortarte-

-¡No te metas con mi cabello!- Raditz amenazó con lanzarle un vaso y Vegeta echó la risotada antes de huir.

Recogió su chamarra y fue a anunciarle a Nappa que lo reemplazaría por lo que restaba de la noche, pero en cuanto casi estaba ahí las gemelas giraron efusivas a querer abrazarlo, antes q le dieran alcance dio media vuelta y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Nappa se las arreglaría bien, supuso.

.

...

.

Se bajó del taxi que había tomado y entró al edificio de departamentos donde vivía; otra persona fastidiosa que tenía que ver cada que pasaba por el vestíbulo. Yamcha, su portero. Un sujeto de lo más molesto y entrometido. Y ese día no sería la excepción.

-Vaya, pero si es el joven Vegeta- dijo sonriente el portero dejando de lado la revista que estaba leyendo hace unos segundos -¿qué ha pasado? ¿te corrieron de tu trabajo?-

-¿Eso te gustaría, no?- le dijo sin detener su andar hasta el elevador.

-Claro que no, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?- rió -por cierto, su padre llamó, me dejó de recado que lo ¡llamara!- tuvo que alzarle la voz ya que no se detuvo ni un segundo, entro en el elevador y luego este se cerró.

Yamcha bufó -yo creo que si me escuchó- aunque la verdad le daba igual. Volvió a hojear su revista.

Ese portero nunca le agradó ni un poco, y luego de escuchar ciertos rumores que rondaban entre las vecinas chismosas pasó de no agradarle a desagradarle su presencia y desconfiar de él totalmente. Variados eran los chismes que protagonizaba el tal Yamcha, pero el que le hizo fruncir el ceño fue sobre un pasado turbio relacionado con robos de autos. Salió del elevador con su eterna cara molesta.

Apenas cerró la puerta de su cuarto, lanzó su chamarra al otro lado de la cama y se dejó caer de espaladas sobre ella. Ese maldito portero, pensó; si se atreviera siquiera a intentar robar su auto, lo mataría, pero antes de eso lo despellejaría vivo.

Esos departamentos eran bastantes costosos ya que contaban con su propio garaje, donde guardaba su más grande adoración, su auto.

Justo después de escuchar ese rumor en específico, le dio manos a la obra al Pontiac Gto 1969 color azul eléctrico que consideraba como su hijo.

Ya años antes había cortado la conexión del encendido con la llave y el cableado lo redirigió a la parte de abajo del volante, donde colocó un botón escondido el cual al presionarlo daría marcha, así que si alguien intentaba encenderlo con llave, no sucedería nada. Mas aparte siempre le desconectaba cierta manguera del motor, así que aunque encontraran el botón secreto tampoco podrían moverlo.

Y ahora que había escuchado el rumor del tal Yamcha se volvió aún más paranoico ya que esos ladrones de autos sí que se las gastaban para ingeniárselas. Había comprado y cambiado su vieja alarma por una más costosa, pero más eficiente; si llegaran a colocarle la manguera y al momento de presionar el botón, la alarma bloquearía todo movimiento de bujías; de esa manera el auto solo avanzaría hasta agotar la poca gasolina que quedaría en la manguera y solo alcanzaría avanzar un par de calles. Lo suficiente cerca como para alcanzar y moler a golpes al malnacido que se atreviera a robarlo.

Su auto bien valía cada centavo y cada hora que le invirtiera.

Aun teniendo toda esa seguridad no estaría tranquilo hasta sacar a su belleza de ahí y llevarlo a algún garaje de renta o bodega de seguridad que había estado buscando, había visto muchos y de esos muchos solo un par cerca de su departamento, y de ese par ninguno barato.

Tantas preocupaciones un día lo matarían, tenía que irse de ahí en cuanto pudiera, perderse de todo a su alrededor actual, incluyendo a su padre. Odiaba el estar bajo su lupa.

Tomó una pequeña pelota que acostumbraba rebotar en el techo cuando estaba aburrido, se levantó fastidiado y mejor lanzó la pelota a un rincón, dirigiendo todo su interés a su refrigerador. Sacó la última cerveza que le quedaba, la abrió y le dio un largo trago, al alejarla de su boca miro de un lado a otro, se fastidió de esas cuatro paredes que lo encerraban.

-Qué diablos, iré- se dijo a sí mismo.

Dejó la bebida en la barra de la cocina, tomó su chamarra y sus llaves. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

.

Yamcha estaba leyendo una revista H donde en la portada posaba una mujer exuberante.

-que buena está- hojeando de vez en vez, murmuraba -lo que no te haría, ricura..-

El timbre del elevador lo asustó, escondiendo la revista y sacando la otra de chismes de famosos que usaba para disimular la primera. Divisó de nuevo al recién llegado.

-Vaya ¿que no acababas de subir?-

-Abre el garaje-

-¿Sacarás esa belleza de auto que tienes?-

-Abre el garaje, dije- con voz autoritaria

-Bueno, bueno- tomó unas llaves y caminó a una puerta que se encontraba en la pared de la izquierda, abrió un pasador, luego la perilla y abrió -yo solo trato de ser amigable, vaya que eres amargadito, Vegeta- ambos entraron al garaje y Yamcha cerró la puerta de nuevo, era un lugar ni muy grande ni muy chico donde habían varios autos de los otros inquilinos. El hombre de cabello puntiagudo solo lo ignoró -bueno, ya me callo pues-

Vegeta miró a Yamcha, esperando a que le diera la espalda para poder entrar a su Pontiac, mientras Yamcha se dedicaba a abrir la puerta del lugar (de ese tipo de puertas de garaje que se abren para arriba). Volteó a ver al auto azul eléctrico indicándole al dueño de éste que ya podía salir. Cuando Vegeta pasó a su lado le recordó la petición de su padre, una vez más lo ignoró, acelerando furiosamente y perdiéndose en la noche.

-Bueno...- murmuró mientras bajaba la puerta elevada -esta vez sí es seguro que me oyó, ya es cosa de él- regresó a su puesto con su adorada revista.

.

...

.

Entró a un banco abandonado donde todo el primer piso era un estacionamiento; y al acercarse a una entrada tapada por maderas encendió tres veces las luces altas, esperó y salieron tres chicos a mover solo unas cuantas maderas para que alcanzara a pasar. Se adentró al lugar y casi al fondo era donde estaba la fiesta, al menos unos 13 autos con sus luces neón o led brillando acabando con la oscuridad a su alrededor, otros con sus faros encendidos presumiendo sus H-I-D. Pero solo uno con sonido encendido, una hummer color chocolate llenando el ambiente con canciones de Dj Tiesto, haciendo bailar a las mujeres presentes y haciendo babear a los que las miraban.

Aparcó no muy cerca del circulo "tunning", y apenas apagó el auto cuando ya varias chicas se le acercaron, a decir un montón de tonterías, según él.

-Hola Vegeta- dijo una, moviendo sensualmente sus caderas, contoneándose, pasando sus dedos por su escote. Él le dió un vistazo a la mercancía, luego giró su vista aburrido. Las otras chicas también lo saludaron, una quiso saludarlo de beso y él se alejó. Se veían muy jóvenes; no le gustaba batallar con niñas caprichosas.

-Ay ¿pero que te pasa?, si hasta parece que nos tienes miedo- rió coquetamente

-Lo que pasa es que no le gusta mover cunas- dijo una mujer rubia acercándose -largo de aquí niñas-

Las chicas se molestaron al verla, pero no les quedo más que irse de ahí, ya que ella era la "manager" de la fiesta nocturna; haciéndola enojar seguro la correría.

-Vaya que no les agradas 18- dijo Vegeta riendo al verlas irse frustradas.

-Es porque ya se enteraron de lo que hubo entre nosotros-

-¿Qué? ¿Les dijiste?-

-¡Claro que no! fuiste tú quien les dijo, idiota-

-¿Yo?- se tomó la barbilla pensativo y trató de hacer memoria pero nada.

-Recuerda- le picó la frente con un dedo -la quinceañera que te llevaste la otra vez-

Ahí si fue que se acordó, estaba bastante tomado la última vez que fue a una de esas particulares fiestas, una chica de dieciocho años había estado revoloteándolo toda la noche y el ya con unas copas encima, se le antojó; llevándosela con él.

.

FLASHBACK

Entraron a su departamento sin dejar de besarse y tocarse, ella le decía lo atractivo que era, mientras él se limitaba a apretar cada parte de su cuerpo mientras la desnudaba, cayeron a la cama.

-Desnúdate- le ordenó a la chica, mientras él buscaba un condón en el buró de al lado. Lo encontró. Giró la vista a su presa y ella aun tenia puesta la ropa interior. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Porque no me la quitas tú?- le susurró provocativamente y rió coqueta.

Le sonrió de lado, se le paso el pequeño mal humor. Se acercó a la chica y tomó la pequeña tanga que traía puesta, y de un fuerte jalón la rompió, la chica chilló.

-¡¿Que has hecho?!-

-Lo que querías, ¿no?- rió divertido -ven acá, pequeña-

La recostó, le abrió las piernas y después de ponerse el condón entró en ella sin ningún reparo, soltó un segundo chillido que después de unas cuantas embestidas se volvió en gemidos de placer; después de un rato giró sobre la cama, dejándola encima de él, la tomó de las caderas.

-Muévete- le sonrió con la orden

-Yo...no puedo...-

Frunció el ceño de nuevo -¿porque no?-

-Es que me.. da pena-

Eso terminó con matar con las ganas de sexo, Gruñó molesto. La levantó para poder salir de ella y la aventó a un lado, un tercer chillido por parte de ella.

-No me gusta hacerlo con vírgenes-

-No soy virgen! ya lo había hecho antes-

-Eres una maldita mojigata que no sabe montar en un hombre, ya ni te me antojas, ¿te crees que por ser joven eres buenísima en la cama, no? toma tus cosas y largo de aquí niña-

Se empezó a vestir más que ofendida -pues prefiero ser una niña a ser una vieja de tu edad-

Vegeta rió por lo alto -las mujeres de mi edad si saben lo que es el buen sexo, no como tu...18 sí que sabe cómo complacer a un hombre, ella si es una mujer que se sabe mover en la cama, no como tú- le sonrió cruelmente. Quería molestarla y lo logró.

Se sintió herida al compararla con una mujer 10 años mayor que ella, terminó por tomar sus cosas de manera furiosa y azotó la puerta tras de sí.

Vegeta solo se encogió de hombros y se tiró a dormir.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.

.

-¿Ya te acordaste?- lo miró molesta, frunciendo la boca.

-...no sé de qué me hablas- se hizo el desentendido.

-Mira idiota, si Krillin se llega a enterar te mato ¿entendido? así que calla a tu quinceañera antes de que ese estúpido comentario llegue a MI NOVIO- encalcó las últimas palabras, a ver si así entendía ese cabeza dura -¿y correrás esta noche?. Por cierto, ¿qué haces tan temprano por estos "lares"?- rió burlona -¿acaso ya te corrieron del bar? ¿Es eso? Ha ha ha ha-

-¡Cállate!.. me fui temprano porque andaba fastidiado, hago lo que quiero-

-si como sea ¿correrás o no?-

-Por supuesto- sonrió y ella estiró la mano.

-Interesada- sacó su billetera y le entregó 60 dólares; 18 dio la vuelta y se perdió por ahí a recoger las demás apuestas.

Se recargó en la portezuela a esperar la carrera, luego de pensarlo un momento mejor se metió a su coche ya que esa música no era muy su estilo. Subió los vidrios y encendió el estéreo, después de picarle varias veces encontró una de sus canciones favoritas, el hombre sin miedo de drowning pool con rob zombie; de cierta forma se sentía así cuando corría: Invencible.

Notó como algunos ya estaban tomando -idiotas- murmuró, si los llegaba a alcanzar la policía al momento que estaban corriendo y les detectaban además aliento alcohólico, la multa seria demasiada; incluso para él. La mayoría de los presentes eran apenas mayores de edad, apostaría a que les robaban a sus padres el dinero.

Vio mucha minifalda y vestidos bastantes cortos y algunos pantalones súper ajustados, pensó que tal vez y después de su victoria se llevaría a alguna chica para divertirse, pero no se llevaría una cría como la de la última vez, no cometería ese segundo error. Veía de un lado a otro quien sería la "afortunada", pero ninguna le llamaba la atención, las pocas que se veían de buena edad estaban con otro hombre o se veían cohibidas, no querría pasar otro mal humor.

Se escuchó un gruñido intimidante detrás de él, miró por el retrovisor y se encontró con dos luces altas, cegándolo. Se acercó y pasó a su lado un auto con vidrios polarizados, color rojo fuego de impecable pintura brillante, con toldo negro satín; un convertible. Al pasar de largo lo reconoció.

Un Maverick.

El amor de su juventud. lo observó maravillado mientras se estacionaba y varios se acercaron al muscle clásico, la mayoría chicos, y del rojo fuego salió lo que en jamás en la vida hubiera esperado que fuera dueño de tal carrocería: una mujer, y de lo más bella.

Un cuerpo de lo más deseable ceñido en pantalones de cuero negro y una blusa negra sin tirantes, su cabello corto y lacio en un color exótico al igual que sus ojos celestes enmarcados en delineador negro, estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo, una sonrisa de "soy de lo mejor" como las que él hacía. movió el fleco de sus ojos con un suave movimiento de su mano y fue ahí donde sus miradas se encontraron, su sonrisa siguió mientras lo miraba, le guiñó un ojo, sonrió aún más y rompió la conexión mirando a otro lado, hablo con 18 que se había acercado y ambas rieron para luego la peli celeste darle dinero.

La chica correría? eso sí que era una sorpresa, ese auto era increíble pero tremendamente pesado, como podría correr contra los carros novedosos de los chicos presentes. Eso sí que le picaba la curiosidad

La chica se metió a "la pista de baile" donde estaban varias chicas meneándose, seguida por un grupito de "admiradores".

-¡18!- le gritó vegeta, al tener su atención ella se acercó.

.

-oye Krillin, en serio eres dueño de un club?-

-¿eh?¿ yo? no , como crees, he he- rió nervioso

-sabes Krillin?- dijo una chica pelirroja -porque no dejas a 18 y te vienes conmigo, estoy segura que soy mejor que ella en la cama-

El hombre bajo y calvo se sonrojo avergonzado, se subió a su hummer chocolate y cambió la canción que estaba sonando. Quiso cambiar la conversación pero la chica insistió.

-sabes lo que he escuchado? que 18 y vegeta tienen sus "queberes"-

-eso no es cierto-

-ah no? míralos, muy juntitos allá los dos solitos-

Krillin miró a donde la pelirroja señalaba, apartados de los demás, solos, secreteando. Se sintió angustiado, pero luego decubrió que vegeta señalaba a otro lugar, la pista de baile donde estaba la recién llegada.

-ahh, seguro le está preguntando quien es Sasha, la peli azul- sonrió aliviado -ya saben, cuando vegeta llegaba ella ya se había ido-

-no quieras acomodarle.. -

Krillin se molestó, ya era hora de poner en su lugar a ese trio de fastidiosas.

-ya se lo que intentan, pero 18 es mi novia y no dejare que nos separen ¡ella es la única mujer para mí! ¡y sé que jamás me engañaría! ¡18 no es como ustedes!-

-ashh ¡que molesto eres! pero bien, ¡sigue engañándote si quieres!-

las chicas se fueron, dejándolo solo con su molestia, pero aun así la duda estaba muy en el fondo de su cabeza, ¿sería posible que su novia fuera capaz de engañarlo? eso realmente le afectaría.

-awww- dijo enternecida.

-¡¿qué?!- giró sus talones y la rubia estaba detrás de él, había escuchado todo. También había visto que esas brujas estaban rondándolo y por eso dejó con la palabra en la boca a vegeta para ir a ahuyentarlas de su "propiedad".

-18! cuanto llevas ahí-?- no pudo terminar ya que la chica lo besó y abrazó efusivamente. Apretando la cabeza del calvo contra su blusa roja escotada, hundiéndolo en su pecho.

-18...no puedo respirar-

-te amo- le susurró.

Y toda duda murió de momento.

.

Vegeta la observó moverse, contonearse; antes de que 18 se fuera con el enano le había dicho que se hacía llamar Sasha, y que ya había estado por ahí varias veces, pero se iba antes de que el llegara, por eso nunca se encontraron, realmente Raditz le hizo un favor al correrlo temprano del bar.

Estaba decidido. Sasha sería su objetivo de la noche.

Se descruzó de brazos y caminó hacia ella.

-Atención! corredores a la línea de salida!- gritó la rubia

-Rayos- murmuró Vegeta. Bien, habiendo ganado reclamaría el dinero y se llevaría con él a su objetivo.

Todos se subieron a sus respectivos coches y salieron del estacionamiento abandonado y checando que a los alrededores no había policías en los alrededores, se pararon uno junto al otro en el semáforo. Se paró una chica castaña en escotado vestido verde menta y levanto una mascada en sus manos.

-¡La meta es el cuarto semáforo desde aquí! antes del camino cerrado!- lanzó varios guiños para luego bajar sus manos junto con la mascada rápidamente.

-¡FUERA!-

Los primeros en acelerar fueron los dos eclipses, luego el Skyline, el Gto de Vegeta y el Maverick rojo al final. Vegeta sonrió al ver por el retrovisor izquierdo como el Maverick se había quedado atrás, ese auto no era bueno en aceleraciones.

metió tercera, cuarta, quinta y ya había alcanzado y dejado atrás a los primeros tres, ya se estaba saboreando la victoria cuando escucho el gruñido del rojo fuego, lo vio pasar a su lado y pasarlo de largo, él iba a 180 por hora, entonces a que maldita velocidad iba el Maverick!?.

Se cruzó el semáforo en rojo e hizo un drift a la izquierda para no chocar de frente con el edificio que hacia una T la calle, vegeta frenó hasta casi chocar con el auto de la peli celeste. Llegaron los otros tres.

-Quien ganó?- dijo el chico dueño de uno de los eclipses, se dirigió a una chica que estuvo parada en la esquina de esa calle desde q empezó la carrera. Se acercaron a ella esperando que anunciara al ganador.

-pues.. ganó… ganó Vegeta-

-¿¡QUE!?- se acercó la ganadora a la chica -¡óyeme niña! ¡no seas mentirosa yo gané!-

-no! ganó Vegeta! yo lo vi!- seguía diciendo.

-oye- se le acercó el pelo en punta -di la verdad-

-si dice que ganó Vegeta es cierto no?- dijo el dueño del Skyline.

La chica peli celeste se molestó y miró a Vegeta -son unos tramposos!- gritándole en la cara

-¡pero si te estoy defendiendo!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Váyanse al diablo todos!¡ me largo!- se subió a su auto y lo aceleró violentamente, se fue.

-¿Y bien?- dijo 18, bajándose de la hummer de su novio, recién acabados de llegar a la meta.

-yo gané, dame el dinero- dijo el azabache estirando la mano esperando el pago.

-¿en serio?- 18 miro al a chica, Vegeta igual.

-eh.. sí.. Vegeta ganó-

-bien- le entrego el dinero y el "ganador" se adelantó a su Pontiac y lo encendió, la chica que le había dado el triunfo falsamente lo alcanzó en su ventanilla.

-espera Vegeta.. me .. llevas a dar una vuelta?-

-Qué ¿esperabas que por hacerme ganar me interesaría en ti? no seas idiota-

Aceleró dejándola en el humo.

-¿se ha vuelto loco o qué?- murmuró 18 al verlo alejarse.

.

La buscó por las calles, no creyó que se alejaría tanto en tan poco tiempo, o si? a menos que se pasara los rojos, esperó que no, sino ya no la encontraría y con el chasco que acababa de pasar seguro ya no se aparecería por las fiestas de la rubia y su novio. Se sintió aliviado al ver su auto esperando el verde, se puso a su lado, ella lo miro y luego le volteo la cara. Al dar el verde vegeta se le atravesó.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, estúpido?!-

Se bajó del auto y ella asustada subió la ventanilla, al estar a su lado toco la ventanilla suavemente enseñándole el dinero. Ella bajo solo un poco la ventana, pudo ver solo sus orbes celestes.

-¿qué quieres?- lo miraba sospechando

-darte lo que es tuyo-

-¿pues no que tu ganaste?- dijo cínica y ofendida.

-si hicieras memoria recordarías que nunca acepté eso-

Entrecerró los ojos inspeccionándolo, luego abrió la puerta y bajo de su auto, acercando su cuerpo a Vegeta de manera insinuante.

-¿En serio viniste solo a darme lo mío?-

Lo dicho por la chica le pareció mas doble sentido, y teniéndola tan cerca estaba empezando a calentarse, era una provocación eso estaba más que claro.

-Bueno...- dijo ronco al momento que le metía el dinero a su escote -te puedo dar todo lo que tú me pidas-

-mmm... ¿que tal tu auto?- dijo traviesa poniendo sus manos en la nuca del hombre.

-ha ha ha, solo si tú me das el tuyo-

Rió coquetamente, acariciándolo con sus dedos, enredándolos en su cabello, lo acercó hasta estar a escaso centímetro de su boca-ni muerta- le susurró antes de besarlo.

.

...

.

Entraron a su departamento y apenas cerrada la puerta la abrazó posesivamente para tocarla, acariciarla, besarla donde sea que se dejara, ella igual.

-espera, tengo un poco de sed-

-¿quieres agua? ¿o cerveza?-

-cerveza suena bien- le sonrió -yo iré por ella, tu prepara el terreno- le guiño un ojo al momento que entró a la pequeña cocina, saco un par de cervezas y las abrió, echo un pequeño vistazo a su próximo compañero de cama y este rápidamente aventó lejos las cobijas que pudieran darles calor o que pudieran incomodarla y lanzó las almohadas también.

La chica regresó a la cocina y se quitó un anillo con una piedra azul, movió la piedra y la abrió, de ahí salió un pequeño polvo blanco que vertió sobre una de las cervezas y con un palillo de comida china que estaba en la barra le meneo para que se disolviera; y antes de regresar a la habitación le rompió un poco la etiqueta a una para poder diferenciarlas.

Se encontró al hombre recogiendo las almohadas y acomodándolas, se escuchó molesto y luego las lanzó de nuevo. Se le hizo de lo más tierno sin saber porque.

-me gustan donde te gusten a ti- le dijo la chica, él se sintió avergonzado al sentirse observado.

-ten- le dio su cerveza y le tomo a la suya. Lo miró disimuladamente esperando que le tomara a su bebida.

-debo decir- dijo el de piel tostada -que no esperaba que aceptaras venir, quiero decir.. no te tomo como una fácil ni nada pero.. es que eres.. Demasiado hermosa-

Sintió el flechazo. Aparte de atractivo le pareció adorable, Vegeta tosió apenado tratando de cambiar de tema y empinó la bebida a su boca pero la chica le impidió tomarle, ocupando su boca con la suya.

-dejemos esto de lado, vamos a la acción- le sonrió seductoramente al momento que dejaba las cervezas en el suelo mientras lo acercaba a la cama. Dirigió una de sus manos a su blusa y se bajó la tela enseñando sus pechos desnudos y dejando caer el dinero que Vegeta había puesto ahí. Se inclinó de inmediato hacia el objeto del deseo y lamió y succionó uno mientras apretaba el otro; ella estaa en la tarea de desabrochar y abrir su pantalón; de sus boxers negros sacó su miembro y lo empezó a masturbar, el atrevido movimiento de la mujer le hizo gruñir de excitación mordiendo suavemente uno de sus pezones.

-ahh..- gimió la chica -.. ¿te gusta?.. mmm- le dijo de modo juguetón

-Me encantas..- la soltó por unos momentos y la cargó a la cama. Una vez depositada ahí ella se dedicó a desnudarse y descubrir que usaba una pequeña tanga negra, la jalo hasta romperla, lejos de molestarla la hizo reír.

-Eres un travieso-

Ese comentario le hizo gracia, sacándole una sonrisa. Se posicionó encima de ella para besarse y sintió como la intimidad húmeda tocaba su miembro con el bóxer de por medio.

-sin globo no hay fiesta, cariño-

-lo sé- de su buró sacó un recuadro negro, se quitó el bóxer y antes de abrirlo lo inspeccionó, asegurándose que estuviera sellado aún, se sorprendió al sentir como su erección era succionada por la boca de la mujer de un momento a otro, bajó la mirada y la encontró tremendamente excitante, metiéndolo y sacándolo, lamiendo todo su largo y mordiéndolo suavemente de vez en vez, puso sus manos en su cabeza enredando los dedos en su exótico cabello y pequeños gruñidos salieron de su garganta sin poder evitarlo. De pronto la mujer inclinó la cabeza a un lado y abrió los ojos, mirándolo directo a los suyos con esas orbes azules. Era la provocación más ardiente que le había visto hacer a una mujer. Gimió.

Como si se propusiera torturarlo más, la chica cerró los ojos de nuevo y gimió, sintiendo la pequeña vibración de su boca en su glande. Era demasiado para él, sintió unas enormes ganas de correrse. La detuvo.

Eso la confundió.

-espera- respiraba entre cortado -harás que me venga...-

La tomó de las mejillas y la alzó mientras se inclinaba para besarla, ella se alejó después de un momento.

-póntelo- le ordeno, y el obedeció.

Entró en ella más despacio de lo que acostumbraba, la sintió un poco estrecha, como si no hubiera tenido sexo en un tiempo. Después de un momento ella era la que lo animaba a que aumentara el ritmo, empujando sus caderas hacia él. Escucharla gemir y sus pequeños gritos de placer acompañados de sus pequeños arañazos a su espalda era un afrodisiaco, se detuvo ya que sentía que pronto se correría. Los giró para que la peli celeste quedara sentada sobre él.

-móntame- le sonrió de modo seductor, la chica le devolvió el gesto, se estiró hasta alcanzar una de las almohadas, y se la puso bajo la cabeza al cabello azabache.

-así tendrás una mejor vista- le susurró y guiñó un ojo, iniciando el vaivén.

Con la cabeza elevada gracias a la almohada podía ver claramente como subía y bajaba, entraba y salía; puso sus manos en sus muslos, luego poco a poco subió a sus caderas y al final sus pechos. Acariciándolos. Luego bajó por su vientre suave y plano y se detuvo de nuevo en sus caderas, adentrando sus pulgares masajeando su sexo, ella dio un respingo y él se detuvo.

-¿te incomoda?-

Ella solo sonrió, se inclinó a besarlo apasionadamente y los hizo girar para que el quedara de nuevo encima.

-ahora sigues tú-

No tuvo que decirlo de nuevo, él se movía mientras ella le pedía más, le embistió y ella robó sus labios.

-ah, eres tan ardiente.. Sasha...-

-Bulma-

-¿cómo?-

-Bulma- gimió -Sasha es un apodo q me inventé...-

Se besaron de nuevo

-Bulma..- le susurró

-ah...Vegeta.. mmm..- le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja luego de susurrarle su nombre.

Subió el ritmo lo más que pudo, después de tres embestidas susurró un último "Bulma" y se corrió dentro de ella.

Después de los espasmos, se separó de ella, recostándose a recuperar el aliento, limpiándose unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su frente con la parte superior de la mano, giró a mirar a su acompañante de cama y ella estaba recostada de lado, mirándolo sonriente.

-¿te gustó?- le preguntó.

Ella se acercó y lo besó suavemente -me encantó-

-así que te llamas Bulma-

-ah...sí..-

-me gusta.. Bulma- la vio sonrojarse un poco, no supo si era por llamarla por su nombre o por q aún estaba acalorada por lo recién ocurrido. Se levantó de la cama –ahora vuelvo- se adentró al baño a quitarse el condón, lo inspeccionó que no se hubiera roto o tuviera alguna fuga. Luego lo tiró al bote y se aseó un poco.

Al salir del baño Bulma lo esperaba con las cervezas en la mano.

-debes tener sed- le sonrió

-ya deben estar calientes, traeré un par nuevas-

-no!- lo detuvo -te harán daño, tienes el cuerpo caliente-

-tienes razón-

Subió a la cama de nuevo y le aceptó la bebida, le dio grandes tragos casi acabándosela, realmente estaba sediento. Ella tomó de poco a poco a la suya.

-¿sabes?- habló llamando la atención de la peli azul -quiero que te quedes- le sonrió seductor, queriendo convencerla, le acarició el brazo.

-claro- le sonrió - esta noche soy toda tuya-

-dónde vives?-

Dudó un momento -al oeste de aquí-

- y.. ¿tienes algún novio al que tenga que ir a partirle la cara para tenerte solo para mí?-

Bulma rió por el comentario -no, soy soltera-

-yo igual- sonrió

Bulma dudó un momento, ¿en serio un hombre así estaría soltero? lo vio bostezar; y ver sus ojos más cansados.

-sueño?-

-no-

-ha ha, mentiroso-

Vegeta la abrazo y se la llevó consigo a recostarse a la cama -si no, te escaparas mientras duermo- bromeó

-Vegeta.. tengo que ir al baño-

Gruñó -bien, pero luego regresas aquí, vale?-

-bien- se levantó y le dio la vuelta a la cama para entrar al baño

-usa la ducha si quieres, la izquierda es el agua caliente-

-vale-

Se encerró en el baño, y se recargó en la puerta, tocándose el pecho, intentando detener las palpitaciones de su corazón.

-"que he hecho?...no.. fue solo sexo.. solo eso."-

Después de un minuto abrió la puerta de nuevo y se acercó a la cama, se inclinó sobre vegeta para susurrarle al oído.

-Vegeta.. estas despierto?-

No hubo respuesta, le sonrió, acarició su brazo, admirando su tez levemente morena, y depositó un suave beso en sus labios entreabiertos.

-gracias Vegeta, fue maravilloso... y.. Lo siento-

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

Se despertó pesadamente, como si hubiera bebido demasiado la noche anterior, pero no había bebido nada más que la que le había dado Bulma.

Bulma.

Estiró su mano al otro lado de la cama, estaba vacía. Se tallo los ojos y los abrió, el departamento estaba vacío.

-se ha ido... demasiado bueno para ser cierto- dijo con molestia, miró el reloj de la pared y le indicaban las 3:40 de la tarde.

-¿¡Qué diablos!? ¿Cómo carajo puede ser tan tarde?-

Se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiera dormido tanto, se propuso levantarse a tomarse una cerveza, estiró la mano al buró buscando el abre sodas enganchado a sus llaves, no las encontró. Se levantó de un brinco y abrió el primer cajón del buró, nada. El segundo estaba vacío. Se puso los pantalones y fue a la cocina esperando encontrarlas ahí, abrió los cajones, el refrigerador, las puertas de la alacena, incluso se tiró al piso a ver si no estaban tiradas por ahí, regresó a la cama y se asomó bajo ella. Empezaba a sentirse frustrado, las malditas llaves no pudieron haber desarrollado patas y salir corriendo así porque sí. De pronto como un rayo le cayó la idea más escalofriante de todas.

-EL CARRO!-

Salió corriendo del departamento.

.

.

-sí, cariño, yo también te quiero conocer, debo decir que te vez muy linda en tus fotos de perfil...oh basta, me harás sonrojar, he he- de pronto escuchó unas pisotadas que bajaban por las escaleras de emergencia -tengo que irme amor, te quiero- colgó y en efecto alguien había bajado por ahí a toda prisa, era vegeta, quien se veía bastante acelerado.

-¡Abre el garaje!- le ordenó autoritario, se veía más molesto de lo normal.

-vaya Vegeta traes una cara de loco-

-¡ABRE EL GARAJE!-

-bien bien, no te enojes, ya voy - sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta, vegeta entro casi como si de un león enjaulado se tratara, y al segundo de entrar encontró el lugar donde estaba su Pontiac… Vacío.

Una ira le recorrió el cuerpo, tomo a Yamcha por el cuello y lo azotó en la pared.

-¡TÚ! ¡tú y esa maldita mujer se robaron mi auto!-

-¿Qué? no! te juro que yo no he hecho nada! ¿¡De que mujer hablas!?-

-¡La de anoche! ¡la que vino conmigo!-

-¿la peli azul? ¡Te juro que nunca antes la había visto! ¡lo juro por dios!-

-¿Crees que no sé tu pasado? ¡Sé que antes robabas autos!-

-¡No! ¡era mi hermano el que robaba! ¡yo solo era su coartada! ¡en mi vida me he robado uno solo!-

-bien...- lo soltó pero lo tomó de nuevo, esta vez del brazo para que no escapara, lo sacó del garaje y lo metió a su cubículo de recepción -llama a la policía-

-s-si- dijo temeroso, marcó y espero a que tomaran la llamada -bueno? policía? ha habido un robo de auto, si la dirección es...-

Y mientras el portero daba las debidas indicaciones a la policía, vegeta maldecía a aquella mujer, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, se había robado su carro, lo más importante de su vida. Nunca había estado tan furioso en toda su vida.

-maldita mujer..- murmuró entre dientes apretándolos con furia-..me las pagarás-

.

Continuará...

.

.

Bueno al fin terminé el capítulo 1 de rojo ardiente, una especie de continuación de rojo fuego, a petición de mis lectores :). después de varias malas circunstancias de la vida al fin lo termino y lo estoy publicando desde un ciber ya que me han cortado el internet hehe.

cuando lo estaba escribiendo pensaba hacerlo cortito pero luego me quede, no puede terminar sin que se encuentren, así que escribí y escribí hasta que se toparon e hicieron lo "suyo" XP. creo que el segundo capítulo estará más corto ya que este sería introducción y capitulo 1. Pero aun nada es seguro ;).

Les pido más paciencia de la que ya me han tenido por favor, ya que mi nuevo trabajo me exige más tiempo y dedicación, dejándome con tiempo apenas para ver la tele, prometo me hare un tiempo cada noche para escribir lo que pueda, y lo publicare (el capi) lo más pronto posible (apenas llevo dos párrafos), gracias por su comprensión, los aprecio y lo saben :).

He pasado una semana entera en corregir lo de los signos de interrogación y exclamación, para que sean dos como debe ser, debo decir que fue realmente fastidioso, asi que en el próximo capi dejare pasar algunos, espero no se enojen :P.

una ultima cosita, una amiga que conoci por aqui se ha tomado de su tiempo para hacer un dibujo de vegeta y bulma en deviantart que le ha quedado genial, este es el link para que lo vean :)

art/Trunks-Misterious-Origin-434748159

tienen que estar registrados en devianart (asi lo escribo yop XD) y comprobar ser mayores de edad ya que vegeta y bulma están haciendo "lo suyo" ;)

bueno me despido por ahora, saluditos y pasen un buen fin de semana, que yo me la pasaré trabajando T_T

Atentamente y con cariño: DRY-LAN


	2. Chapter 2

ROJO ARDIENTE

.

Capitulo 2: Lo que él despertó.

.

.

.

2:00 a.m

.

Entre las calles oscuras al sur de la ciudad iban dos autos resguardados por la oscuridad, uno detrás del otro y ninguno con las luces encendidas, esperando pasar desapercibidos por cualquiera que anduviera rondando las calles a esas altas horas de la noche. El azul eléctrico iba a la cabeza, mientras el rojo fuego seguía obedientemente el camino que el Gto tomara. Entraron sigilosamente a un terreno de bodegas; la reja eléctrica se cerró tras ellos. Más adelante había un edificio de dos pisos que parecieron ser oficinas alguna vez; se adentraron al primer piso. Se corrió una enorme puerta de lámina cerrándose tras ellos.

-Vaya! mira que preciosidades!- dijo un viejo que se encontraba dentro jugando cartas en una pequeña mesa con otros dos. Dejó el juego para acercarse a los recién llegados.

Del rojo fuego se bajó un hombre verde de orejas puntiagudas y rostro serio, y del azul eléctrico bajó Bulma.

-Como dije, que preciosidades- se acercó a la chica a querer tocarla y ella lo abofeteó. Los demás rieron burlándose del viejo verde.

-No estoy para tus juegos Roshi-

-Pobre de mí, yo que te espero paciente- sobándose la bofetada -preocupándome por ti, temiendo por tu bien-

Se cruzó de brazos ignorando lo que el viejillo alegaba -donde esta Zaboon?-

-Bulma, cariño- se oyó decir a lo lejos, desde un segundo piso salió el hombre de la oficina. Era alto de cuerpo estilizado pero musculoso, cabello verde y largo en una trenza con un pendiente de diamante en su oreja derecha, vestido en un sobrio traje gris oscuro. Bajó las escaleras y fue directo a inspeccionar los carros.

Sonrió satisfecho -una vez más haz hecho un buen trabajo- le guiñó un ojo.

-y dime Zaboon.. ¿cuánto cuesta este auto?- pregunto Bulma.

-ya te lo había dicho, unos siete mil dólares sin papeles- se encogió de hombros

-y.. ¿Con ellos?- levantó la mano derecha mostrando una carpeta doblada a la mitad, el hombre peli verde abrió sus ojos emocionado

-oh nena, eres maravillosa!- tomó la carpeta y la ojeó, su sonrisa se amplió al comprobar que eran legítimos-podremos venderlo en 25 mil -le dio un fugaz beso en los labios- Esto hará muy feliz al gran Freezer-

-¿Y cuánto nos toca?- preguntó Dodoria, un sujeto obeso de piel rosada

-a ti nada- Piccoro le respondió, el hombre que había llegado en el auto rojo -solo a la chica, a la otra chica y a mí-

Rieron todos menos Zaboon, sabiendo que se refería a él.

-oh cállate Piccoro, que si me lo propongo no te doy ni un peso-

-oye Zaboon, quiero hablar contigo- le dijo al hombre, él le respondió con un "vamos" y subió de nuevo las escaleras, seguido por ella. Varios silbidos y gemidos en burla se escucharon de los otros.

-Ya cállense tarados!-grito la peli azul antes de azotar la puerta.

-Oye niño verde- le llamó Dodoria, con mirada lasciva -¿le tomaste fotos a las nenas de la fiesta?-

-no pierdo mí tiempo en esas tonterías-

-maldita sea Piccoro, a la próxima voy yo-

-claro, como pasas desapercibido- se escucharon burlas de los demás –y como eres buenísimo vigilando- más burlas, haciendo notar que Dodoria siempre se quedaba dormido sin previo aviso.

-cállate marciano!- le grito al de piel verde

-tú cierra la boca chicle inflado-

-hahaha esa fue buena, tienes que admitirlo Dodoria- dijo Qui carcajeando, un sujeto delgado y de piel morada, parecía un anfibio. Dodoria le enseñaba los dientes molesto a Piccoro, y este solo lo ignoró yéndose a acostar a uno de los sillones que estaban por ahí descuidados.

.

-Parecen niños, no?- rió divertido, espiando a sus subordinados por la ventana, regresó su atención a Bulma y ella solo le daba la espalda, en silencio. -¿ocurre algo?-

-quiero 5 mil-

Zaboon frunció el ceño -no habíamos quedado en eso-

-necesito el dinero-

-sabes que no puedo-

Guardó silencio. Era verdad, al final de cuentas Zaboon era un empleado más, al igual que todos ellos, ordenados por un sujeto que no hacía nada más que aparecerse y tomar el dinero, para luego irse de nuevo. No pudo soportar lo poco que ganaba robando autos tan valiosos. Cerró los puños en impotencia.

-No podemos hacer nada, nos tiene agarrados por el cuello, sabes de que hablo.. pero aun así debemos estar agradecidos con el-

-lo sé..- se acercó a la ventana a ver a los demás, riendo sin preocupaciones -no somos más que criminales a un paso de la cárcel..-

Zaboon se acercó a abrazarla, tenerla en sus brazos siempre había sido reconfortante para él, para ambos. De pronto sintió un aroma diferente en Bulma. Una especie de loción y humor...olía a hombre.

-Bulma...¿te acostaste con él?-

Ella guardó silencio, sintiéndose incomoda con la pregunta

Frunció el ceño indignado-¿te obligó?-

-¡no!.. el, fue.. Lindo-

-¿ah si?- rió estrechándola más -debe ser un tipo nada feo para que accedieras-

-era...muy guapo-

-pero no más que yo- dijo vanidoso

Bulma rió -no- le mintió

-ni que bese mejor que yo, eh?- le dio otro beso fugaz.

-no- mintió de nuevo

-anda, ve a dormir-

Se sonrieron a modo de despedida y ella bajó al primer piso de nuevo, caminando hacia otra oficina privada a la que había hecho su cuarto.

-¿vas a dormir?- dijo Dodoria -¿te acompaño?-

-¡vete al carajo!- azotó la puerta de su "recamara"

-no entiendo- le comento al viejo Roshi - si gana tan bien como nosotros, porque sigue durmiendo ahí? debería rentar un departamento como nosotros-

-ha de estar ahorrando, se nota que es muy ambiciosa- dijo Qui restándole importancia y Roshi solo encogió de hombros.

La oficina que compartía con Zaboon estaba sospechosamente bien equipada, los antiguos dueños de aquel lugar seguro habían vivido ahí también, ya que aquel cuarto tenía un baño completo y habían dejado una base de madera sin colchón. Zaboon se había encargado de conseguir uno. Sabiéndose sola y asegurando la puerta con llave y un ropero grande contra la puerta, se desnudó y arrojó la ropa a la cama maltrecha, no quiso tomar una ducha ya que no contaban con gas. A esa hora el agua estaría fría. Se arrepintió de no bañarse en el departamento de Vegeta.

Vegeta.

Se acobijó y acercó las prendas que llevaba, la blusa olía a él, la aspiró recordando lo sucedido un par de horas. Le había mentido a Zaboon; era un hombre muy atractivo, al estilo rudo, y besaba demasiado bien, fácilmente podría volverse adicta a él. Bajo las sabanas se abrazó a si misma recordando el calor de Vegeta.

.

..

...

..

.

5:35 p.m.

.

Comisaría del centro.

.

Sentado esperando a que le dieran alguna buena noticia, Vegeta estaba cruzado de brazos tamborileando los dedos sobre su piel, más que impaciente, más que furioso. Un par de prostitutas detenidas lo miraban y le lanzaban piropos, más él no se daba cuenta de nada. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su auto.

Rememorizaba una y otra vez lo sucedido. Debió drogarlo para que durmiera tan rápido y tan profundamente.

La cerveza.

Frunció el ceño y la boca. Maldita mujer embustera.

Los dos carros estaban metidos en el garaje. no pudo habérselos llevado ella sola. Quien era su maldito cómplice? ¿Yamcha? ojala fuera así, así sería más rápido romperle las piernas al culpable y más fácil encontrar su Pontiac.

¿Que estarían haciéndole en esos momentos? se preguntó. Lo estarán vendiendo? embarcando? desarmándolo?

Lo último le puso los pelos de punta, más si era posible. El solo pensamiento de que lo estuvieran desarmando para venderlo en partes le dieron unas enormes ganas de matar. Yamcha apareció escoltado por un par de policias. Vegeta se levantó de un salto y le metió tremendo puñetazo en la cara al portero, haciéndolo caer de espaldas contra el suelo, llevándose a uno de los policías con él. Las mujeres gritaron emocionadas viendo el acto de testosterona.

-¿¡A donde carajos se lo llevaron!? -

-¡ya te dije que yo no fui!- se tapó la nariz y sintió el hilillo de sangre correr -imbécil! Me rompiste la nariz!-

-te mereces eso y más!- quisieron darse alcance el uno a l otro pero los oficiales lo detuvieron. Las mujeres presentes gritaban que los dejaran, para ver el espectáculo.

Al final lo lanzaron fuera del edificio. Seguirían reteniendo e interrogando a Yamcha hasta saberlo inocente, ya que sus antecedentes penales no eran nada favorecedores para él; a Vegeta solo le dieron una mediocre frase de "nosotros nos encargaremos".

Por supuesto que sabía que no se encargarían, esos malditos policías eran unos imbéciles perezosos que no hacían más que comer y rondar en sus patrullas por la ciudad como los pendejos que eran, según el.

Quería salir corriendo a las calles a buscarlo por el mismo, pero no tenía caso, nunca lo encontraría por sí solo.

-maldita sea..- recordó -..Raditz..- hizo mala cara al recordar como encima de la pésima suerte que estaba corriendo, lo despedirían; esa sería la cereza en el pastel de mierda que le estaba siendo servido ese día.

.

..

.

-ven, vuelve a la cama-

-Krillin, tengo hambre- le dijo desde la orilla de la cama, levantando su ropa para vestirse -y creo que tu también-

-sí, un poco...-

-que quieres que te prepare?- le dijo mostrando su disponibilidad a ir a la cocina del pequeño departamento de 18 para prepararle algo de comer.

La vio agacharse para meter sus pies en sus pequeñas pantimedias rojas y subirlas sensualmente por sus largas y perfectas piernas; abrocharse el brasier del mismo color y subirse los delgados tirantes por sus níveos y perfectos hombros, toda ella era perfecta para él. Era hermosa, era gentil, era divertida… y era suya.

Ella giró a verloy se encontraron la mirada, se extrañó verlo tan sonriente.

-¿qué tanto piensas?-

-eres perfecta-

18 rió divertida -no lo soy-

-para mí, sí-

18 le sonrió de un modo dulce y se acercó a besarlo, Krillin pasó sus dedos por el rubio cabello de su novia, le gustaba sentir su sedosidad. Ahondó más el beso sorprendiéndola, la jaló hasta acunarla en sus brazos; entonces le bajó un tirante y abrió camino a uno de sus pechos, acariciando su rosado pezón.

-creo que te quedaste con hambre, de otra cosa- 18 rió al momento que le besaba el cuello, en el punto exacto para volverlo loco. Y ese punto era pasar su labio inferior de abajo hacia arriba a lo largo de su cuello. El gimió y ella supo que había dado en el clavo.

-nunca lleno de ti-

-eso me gusta-

Se soltó de su novio y bajo hasta recostarse en medio de sus piernas, movió un poco la sabana y descubrió la erección ansiosa del calvo, él se sonrojó al saber lo que haría; metió todo su miembro dentro de su cálida y húmeda boca, gimió más alto. Era una sensación indescriptible, la sensación de su boca solo podía ser superada por su deliciosa vagina. Subió y bajo, lo metió y sacó. Aumentó la velocidad y Krillin la tomó del cabello para hacerla aumentar más el ritmo, estaba sumergido en la excitación que le brindaba la rubia. Cerró los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando. Pero de pronto la voz de aquella chica lo emergió de su placer, congelándolo.

"no quieras acomodarle"

Aquel recuerdo le abrió los ojos extrañado, quiso olvidarlo; cerró los ojos fuertemente y luego los abrió y dirigió para ver a la rubia que lo complacía. Le movió el cabello que le estorbaba la visión para ver completamente como entraba en su deseable boca.

"que 18 y vegeta tienen sus queberes"

De nuevo se sintió incomodo, aquella voz chillona y molesta no lo dejaba disfrutarla como debía ser. La tomó de las mejillas y la subió hasta besarse. Luego la abrazó fuertemente durante un largo momento.

-¿qué pasa?- le cuestionó la rubia

-18... ¿me quieres?-

-claro tonto, mucho- lo besó -¿porque la pregunta?-

-yo...no quiero sonar como un loco pero quisiera que me respondieras algo que.. Necesito saber-

-¿de qué trata?- sus ojos azules mostraron confusión.

-tu...te.. te acostaste con vegeta?-

Como si un balde de agua fría.. no, de agua helada le hubiera caído en la espalda golpeándola violentamente, se sintió aturdida y asustada por la pregunta, ¿que debía responder? ¿La verdad o una mentira piadosa? se veían a los ojos, Krillin se veía demasiado serio, para él era demasiado importante esa respuesta. Podría mentirle y eso sería el camino a hacerlo feliz, si le decía la verdad siempre existió ese temor latente de que la abandonara. Pero no podía mentirle, si lo hacía y luego la descubría seguro que ese sería el acabose de su relación, y perdería al primer y único hombre que no la veía como un pedazo de carne usable e inútil. Suspiró. De ambas formas perdería. Cerró los ojos por un momento aguantando el nudo en su garganta al imaginar su reacción. Los abrió de nuevo encontrándose con sus grandes ojos negros expectantes a su respuesta.

-Si-

El silencio inundó la habitación por un par de segundos que a la rubia le parecieron tortuosos. Lo vio sonreír y encorvar las cejas, una de sus sonrisas tontas, abrió los ojos y estos brillaron como dos zafiros, anhelantes y esperanzados.

-lo supuse- mirando las sabanas, rió entre divertido y triste.

Y la esperanza cayó en picada.

-¡pero no es como tú crees! ¡yo!..-

La tomó de los hombros -no importa- le sonrió despreocupado -aún tengo hambre, me haces un sándwich?-

-c-claro.. pero...quiero aclararte sobre..-

-no importa cariño, eso ya no es importante- Le dijo sonriente y tranquilo, como si nada, se sintió confundida pero accedió.

-ahora vuelvo- saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Fuera de su vista, se sintió pésimo; ¿porque lo pregunto? ¿Porque le gustaba torturarse así? muchas veces los vio juntos, muchas veces calló sus celos, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que su hermosa novia entablaba una especie de amistad con un sujeto que podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera solo con mostrar su físico. Eso siempre le intimidó ya que obviamente cualquier chica preferiría a vegeta sin pensarlo dos veces si la segunda opción fuera un sujeto calvo y enano sin ningún tipo de chiste aparente. Un sujeto justo como él. Se tapó la cara fastidiado de la situación, había metido la pata; ahora que lo había escuchado de ella no podía ignorarlo, no sabía cómo.

-y si...- murmuró levantando la mirada.

¿Y si realmente 18 solo estaba con él por lastima? ¿y si realmente con quien quería estar era vegeta? y la pregunta más importante pero temía tanto preguntar ahora que el libro se había abierto...¿se había acostado con vegeta en medio de su relación? le había sido infiel?, ese sería un "si" que lo haría sentir aun peor.

No podía pensar con claridad. Una rabia dolorosa le inundó la cabeza.

.

Colocó las rebanadas de jamón en los emparedados abiertos para luego cerrarlos, luego de untarles mayonesa y algo de mostaza y colocarle una hoja de lechuga a cada cual. Suspiró hondo, esperando que Krillin no pensara lo mujerzuela que no era. Ya había tenido demasiado de ser tachada de lo que no era en su antigua relación; bueno si a eso se le podía llamar relación. Frunció el rostro con desagrado y luego agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, no quería recordar aquello. Si existiera una droga para olvidar ciertos recuerdos del cerebro, la tomaría sin pensarlo. Sacó el té helado de la nevera y vertió en un vaso hasta llenarlo. Suspiró de nuevo, le daba miedo volver a la habitación y encontrarse con una cara extraña, que no le demostrara amor y la adoración de siempre. Le había tomado cariño a Krillin a tal punto de convertirlo en amor. Que haría ahora si la rechazaba? dejarse morir de tristeza, sonrió débilmente. El amor si que la había vuelto dramática.

Rememoró las palabras del hombre en la habitación

"no importa cariño" "eso ya no es importante"

Y la esperanza se levantó de nuevo en sus pensamientos, ¿en verdad no le importaba? tal vez Krillin le estaba dando la debida importancia que se merecía ese tema: osease ni una pizca. Realmente el amor la había echo demasiado dramática. Miró los sándwiches. Sonrió animada pensando que había tenido razón en lo que le dijo a vegeta alguna vez estando ebria. le había confesado que había encontrado al hombre ideal.

Su mente se despejo de inmediato al escuchar una puerta cerrarse.

-Krillin?- lo llamó, tomó el plato de los emparedados y el té y camino a la habitación. Estaba vacía. Dejó las cosas en una mesa que estaba frente a la cama y camino al baño, tocó pero nadie respondió. Abrió la puerta; vacío.

-¡¿Krillin?!- lo llamo escuchándose angustiada, mirando la puerta principal desde el filo de la cama. Nadie respondió. Soltó un gemido hueco tratando de liberarse del nudo que se había hecho en su garganta. Cayó sentada en las sabanas revueltas, tuvo que esconder su rostro en sus palmas para dejar de ver la puerta por la que se había marchado. El nudo se abrió dejando caer las lágrimas, al igual que su inútil esperanza cayó al suelo hasta romperse en pedazos.

.

..

.

-¿Se puede saber dónde está ese imbécil?-

-No sé jefe, no contesta su celular-

-intenta de nuevo Nappa-

Raditz estaba más que molesto, ese idiota de pelos parados como le llamaba cuando lo hacía enojar (ignorando que él estaba igual) no se había presentado a la hora acordada. Ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde y ni señas de él.

-más vale que se lo hayan secuestrado los extraterrestres, si no, no hay excusa que valga! Nappa háblale a tu hermano! ese vegeta, es un cabrón! puto!-

-si jefe- fue por el al baño de empleados, donde su hermano gemelo, Kappa el portero, se estaba cambiando en esos momentos. Regresaron juntos y era como ver un espejo del otro, exceptuando que kappa tenia barba de candado, y Nappa solo el bigote con las puntas algo largas a los lados.

-¿me mandó llamar?-

-dile a la domestica que venga a barrer la entrada, mientras tú encárgate de acomodar las bebidas en la barra-

-sí, señor-

Kappa se regresa a buscar a la empleada, se acerca al baño de empleados y más al fondo hay un cuarto, se acerca a la puerta y toca, no obtiene respuesta. Toca de nuevo.

-¡ya voy! Mierda! no puedo ponerme un puto tampón en paz sin que me jodan?- se oyó la voz de una chica dentro de la habitación, muy malhumorada.

-deja de exagerar, y no se te ocurra andar de contestona hoy, el jefe esta que no lo calienta ni el sol-

Se abrió la puerta, mostrándose una chica de muy bonito rostro de tez muy levemente bronceada, con cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, y lacio recogido en una cebolla en la nuca. Una muy bonita cara con un muy, muy mal carácter, envuelta toda ella en ropa holgada y descuidada.

-y ahora que mierda pasó?, ¿se le quemó el cabello? hahahah- rió burlona

-cállate Milk, que si te oye te pone de patitas en la calle-

-pero tú no le dirás nada, veeerdad kappa?- le sonrió coqueta y él se sonrojó

-n-oo c-claro que, que no-

-buen chico- le guiñó un ojo al momento que le pellizcaba la mejilla. -bueno deja voy a barrer enfrente que hasta acá se oyeron los gritos de Raditz-

Tomó la cubeta y la escoba para ir a hacer su labor.

Kappa la miró irse embobado, luego corrió tras ella al reaccionar -¿quieres que te ayude?-

Mientras kappa le llenaba la cubeta de agua a Milk; Raditz echaba humo por las orejas, y si era posible, también por los ojos, cuando el "desaparecido cabrón y puto" apareció.

-Vaya vaya- dijo Raditz de muy mal genio -se puede saber por qué diablos llegas tarde? - lo vio entrar muy campante, haciéndolo sentir como si sus palabras valieran un pepino aun siendo el dueño.

-tenia asuntos que atender- caminó rumbo al baño de empleados, Raditz lo siguió esperando una mejor respuesta.

-¿cómo qué? que te quedaste dormido? que te fuiste de juerga? de puto? con unas putas? eso no es justificante para que quieras hacer lo que te da la gana, aquí soy tu jefe y me debes respeto-

No lo dejaba ni cambiarse en paz, le había salido una vena en la frente por tal insistencia del de pelo largo -me robaron de acuerdo!? así que cállate ya!-

El semblante del dueño cambió de molesto a preocupado, y toda la humadera se disipó.

-¿te robaron? cómo? qué pasó?-

-el carro- dijo entre dientes, apretándolos hasta rechinarlos. Estaba furioso y decirlo en voz alta lo hacía sentir como un pendejo al que le habían robado algo en sus meras narices. Guardó sus cosas en un pequeño locker.

-¿cómo pasó? te golpearon? te violaron?-

Vegeta la volteo a mirar entre sacado de onda y molesto, parecería de risa, pero a veces Raditz era tan inocente que.. Bueno él era dueño de un bar así que con todo lo que escuchaba de entre los clientes podría creerse cualquier cosa, por más ridícula que parezca. Y ya pensando seriamente, una violación nunca era cosa de risa, Así que Vegeta entendió que no lo había dicho en tono de burla.

-no, solo me lo robaron y ya-

Le dio un tic en el ojo, le habían golpeado si, en su orgullo; lo habían violado si, en su confianza. Esa maldita mujer había abusado de él de cierta manera.

-¿y ya diste parte a las autoridades?-

- ¿de dónde crees que vengo, genio?-

Raditz sacó su celular -llamare a Ray-

Vegeta le quito su celular -no te atrevas, no quiero que sepa nada de esto, si de por si me cree un imbécil inútil-

-pero es tu padre y..- vegeta lo miró con una cara de perros -está bien.. Pero haces mal-

-¡por favor!- dijo con ironía -habló la madre teresa-

-cállate idiota, eso me pasa por preocuparme por ti-

-iré a la barra, y no quiero hablar más del asunto- se frotó las sienes fastidiado y salió del baño.

-bien- dijo de muy mala gana. La verdad es que el tampoco quería seguir con el tema, si Vegeta no aceptaría ayuda, allá él. Total, ese no era asunto suyo. Pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse un poco.

Entró a la barra donde se encontraba el hermano de Nappa acomodando las bebidas y envases para que todo estuviera ordenado a la hora de abrir –ya déjalo, yo lo hago- el grandote asintió y salió del pequeño pasillo y se sentó en un banco que estaba fijado al suelo, se recargó en la barra de madera caoba.

-¿qué paso? ¿Porque llegaste tarde?-

-no quiero hablar de eso, me duele la cabeza- se frotó las sienes, de verdad que no quería ni pensar, para no acordarse de tal humillación.

-de acuerdo, iré a cambiarme, te veo al rato- se levantó para ir a los baños de empleados.

Le dio un –mfh- como respuesta. Ahora era él el que se recargaba en la barra. Estaba fastidiado. El peor error de su vida hasta el momento había sido fijarse en esa mujer. Era demasiado hermosa como para estar en esas fiestas. Los policías le habían dicho que Yamcha dijo no haber escuchado nada. Que maldita sea que no podría ver los videos hasta que los cerdos las investigaran a fondo. Y para cuando averiguara como sacó su carro lleno de mañas del garaje seguro ya estaría hecho pedazos, vendido en partes. Le dolió aún más la cabeza de solo pensarlo. Que maldita era su suerte. Esa mujer sí que le arruinó todo. Quiso pensar en ella con algún calificativo bajo y degradante, como "ramera" pero no pudo. No parecía ser prostituta. La noche anterior que se acostaron incluso la sintió algo estrecha al inicio. O tal vez eso era lo que quería que pensara. ¿Pero que ganaría con eso? La única razón para eso era para que genuinamente se interesara en ella. Mal por él. Lo hizo desde el primer vistazo que le dio. Al primer paso que dio a su departamento con sus pequeñas botas cafés deseó que permaneciera ahí por más noches. Y al final del sexo deseó tenerla solo para él. Incluso se lo dijo en voz alta. Seguro que la muy maldita se estaría riendo justo en ese momento de lo estúpido e ingenuo que fue. La había visto como un posible prospecto para una relación. Después de mucho tiempo al fin pensó que había encontrado algo más que sexo de una noche. Una mujer hermosa, buena en la cama y al parecer agradable. Que imbécil fue al pensar eso. En su interior se rió de sí mismo. Por lo pendejo que fue al dejarse seducir por la imagen de Bulma que había creado en su cabeza. Un mero espejismo.

-Bulma-

¿Realmente seria su nombre verdadero? ¿O solo otro alias al igual que la tal "Sasha"?

-Quien es Bulma?-

Su mente quedó en blanco, toda su atención se atrajo al que preguntaba. Era Nappa, lo había escuchado pronunciarla, aun y cuando solo fue un murmuro.

-Hey Vegeta, cálmate viejo, desde aquí puedo ver como tienes la mandíbula entrincada-

Vegeta abrió la boca y suspiró, no se había dado cuenta que sus dientes estaban pegados y apretaba su mandíbula fuertemente. Le dolió un poco. Ya debía dejar de divagar, ya iban dos veces en ese día que hacia eso, o terminaría con el dentista con una muela quebrada.

-nadie importante- le dijo al guardia, mientras se estiraba y trataba de relajarse un poco, decidió servirse un trago mientras abrían.

-no te preguntare que te pasó porque seguro no dirás nada, ¿verdad? Pero tengo que preguntarte por tu celular-

-¿ah?-

-sí hombre, el celular que tienes, ya no me lo quieres vender o qué?- le dijo un poco indignado –ya te tengo el dinero, te estuve llamando hace un rato pero no contestabas, te estabas sordeando o qué? ¿o lo perdiste?-

-¿mi celular?- y como un rayo que cae del cielo directo a su cabeza, se le iluminó dándole una idea brillante y maestra, sintió que el cielo se abría mostrándole la luz –¡Nappa! Eres un puto genio! No vuelvas a marcar a ese número y te lo regalo!- le gritó mientras salió corriendo de ahí dejando la bebida a medio servir. Nappa solo se quedó ahí parado extrañado de ese nuevo comportamiento de desquiciado en el de pelo en punta. Bromeó pensando que no fuera contagioso.

Raditz estaba hojeando varias carpetas checando las finanzas de los últimos cuatro meses –al parecer todo va bien-

-¡RADITZ!-

-¿¡QUE!?- gritó brincando en su silla reclinable y cubriéndose con las carpetas en mano totalmente asustado por la inesperada entrada de Vegeta a su oficina.

-No marques a mi celular, ¿entendido?-

-eh…hecho..- contestó confundido por la orden

-Y dame el teléfono de tu padre-

-¿y eso? ¿Que no lo tienes guardado en tu celular?-

-¡Tú dámelo!-

-ok, ok, te has vuelto loco o es mi imaginación?- abrió su block de notas y anotó el teléfono de Bardack de memoria, puesto que era el teléfono de casa de años de la casa de su padre. Al parecer ese cabezota de vegeta nunca se lo aprendió, ya ni porque eran 7 dígitos solamente, soltó una risita –creo que aún no te lo aprendes, cabezón-

-¿para que si te tengo a ti para que me lo anotes?- dijo arrogantemente cuando tomó el papel de la mano de Raditz –y no me marques-

-de acuerdo, señor loquito- rió por lo alto divertido

Vegeta bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, con un plan a su parecer perfecto. Ese celular que pensaba venderle a Nappa era de los más nuevos en el mercado, de gama alta con bloqueo para que si se lo proponía volverlo inservible para cualquiera que se lo robara, pero en este caso no le interesaba para nada bloquearlo; y lo más importante: GPS con rastreo por internet. En ese mismo rayo de idea recordó que había dejado su celular en el auto, se le había caído bajo el asiento pero con las ansias de acostarse con la mujer no le había dado importancia y lo había dejado ahí.

Lo malo es que si lo apagaban no daría la señal de rastreo. Lo bueno es que un hacker podría rastrear el móvil.

Y conocía a la persona perfecta para el trabajo.

Sonrió malvadamente armando su plan simplemente maquiavélico en la cabeza

–maldita mujer, te encontraré y me las pagarás-

.

..

.

-ah..- no podía evitar gemir -Bulma...Bulma..-

-mmm..ahh...-

Sentía como su cuerpo era tocado con ansias, entraba y salía rápidamente, luego se detuvo un momento para subirla sobre él, le tomó la cintura acariciándola, mientras la miraba a los ojos bajó sus manos a acariciar sus muslos carnosos, le sonrió de lado con mirada perversa. Ella le apretaba sus brazos posesivos.

-móntame-

Despertó agitada, sin recordar donde estaba, dio un vistazo a su alrededor y comprobó que estaba en la oficina-habitación, se recostó de nuevo aliviada. Se tocó la mejilla, estaba tibia. Había sido tan real ese sueño, había sentido su piel cuando lo apretó, había sentido sus manos calientes sobre ella, sus labios rozándola y llamándola.

-Vegeta-

Se escapó de sus labios, anhelándolo. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar lo más posible del sueño, sus facciones, movimientos, colores; todo lo que pudiera. Se tapó de nuevo y bajó las sabanas se acarició y se encontró con el líquido que delataba su libido encendido. Había sido demasiado excitante para ella, había tenido un sueño bastante agradable luego de años de malas noches e incluso pesadillas, un sueño húmedo y el protagonista era su víctima más reciente.

se acarició un pecho mientras acariciaba su intimidad, presionándolo suavemente con sus finos y delgados dedos, murmuró su nombre, imaginándolo encima de ella, dobló sus piernas, excitándose aún más; aumentó el ritmo. Cerró sus hermosos ojos azules.

"ah, eres... tan ardiente"

"Bulma"

"harás que me corra"

Subió y bajo sus dedos mojándolos con su néctar, bajó su mano del pecho y con ella se acarició, mientras con la ya lubricada introdujo dos dedos en su interior, abrió los labios exhalando e inhalando rápidamente, imaginando que vegeta era el que estaba dentro de ella, los sacó y metió, aumento el ritmo mientras con su mano libre manipulaba su clítoris, ese pequeño botón que le daba tanto placer.

Recordó el rostro de vegeta al momento de venirse, su expresión, sus músculos tensos, su nombre en su boca, el detonante para su propio orgasmo. Sus músculos se tensaron y el placer le recorrió el cuerpo, en ese momento solo pensó en él.

-Vegeta-

Sus mejillas ardieron, su corazón palpito fuertemente y su respiración terminó agitada, sin abrir los ojos se deleitó del placer momentáneo sintiéndose sensual. Al poco rato se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro deseando soñar de nuevo con él.

Continuará…

Nota del autor parlanchinsote:

Les gustó? Les gustó? para los que no conocen la palabra "sordear" es como decir, "te estas haciendo loco y no me hablas" hehe algo por el estilo . actualicé más pronto de lo que pensaba, gracias wifi del vecino! n_n! Por cierto yo de idiota que no puse el nick de la autora del dibujo que les conté en la nota anterior, su nick es black bomber woman y aqui esta el link ya completo porque fanfiction lo corta XD. solo quiten la palabra "punto" y le ponen el punto "." y quitan los espacios y listo hehe.

blackbomberwoman punto deviantart punto com/art/Trunks-Misterious-Origin-434748159

En cuanto a la parte de bulma "tocandose" a mi me encantó /, espero no ofender a nadie hehe, pero si la masturbación es algo natural en los hombres, ¿porque no en las mujeres también?, en lo personal me seria super ultra mega excitante que una chica se masturbara pensando en mi, y si es bulma moriria de felicidad con solo saberlo X/X hehehe soy pervertido lo sé u.u no me linchen!

Sobre 18, satanizan mucho a la pobre hehe me incluyo en el costal, en mi caso me caia mal porque hay varios djs(doujinshis) y algunos fics donde se deja ver como tremenda golfa roba maridos, en este caso "roba-vegetas" y la pobre de mi bulmita esperándolo en casa como buena esposa que es (aunque hay otros de bulma que bueeeno "18 la zorrona" le queda corta haha) pero luego pensé ¿porque odiar al personaje por las ideas de alguien mas?. Por eso decidí ponerla como todo lo contrario, una buena mujer. En la serie cuando vi que Krillin, el "nunca podré casarme", se quedó con 18; dio esperanzas a varios que podemos tener chicas hermosas, buenas y fieles (estan escondidas por ahi lo sé) se convirtió en un rubio faro de luz y esperanza para los "krillins" del mundo hahaha pero no me malentiendan para mi todas tienen lo suyo ;), como dice el dicho "no hay mujer fea, solo la que no se sabe arreglar" :).

Y no, no hubo, no hay ni habrá sentimientos de amor de 18 con vegeta en este fic (porque si no, lo mato por infiel XD no mejor no porque me matan sus fans XD) chicas no las hare sufrir con infidelidades :D

Para mi vegeta y 18 lucen bien juntos como amigos, ya que tienen un caracter parecido. ese de "tocame y te mato" :P

pobrecita 18 la hice sufrir un poquito, se nota? XD. como queria un momento medio triste me inspire escuchando la cancion running out of time de ozzy osbourne. no tiene nada que ver pero esta buena para sentirse traicionado haha. despues de escribirla me deprimi un poquito por ella T_T.

por cierto me dieron unas ganas de escribir "una rabia dolorosa le inundó la calva" pero no, era un momento serio XD. les gusta la seriedad que le estoy poniendo? Es q sin trama no podria alargar la historia :P el capitulo tres no tendra nadita de seriedad, bueno solo un pedacito si se da la trama n_n , omitiendo eso será vida nocturna, puros escotes abiertos, sujetos sin camisas, algun chascarrillo y un graaaan momento de vegeta y bulma jejeje(risita perversa) no los decepcionaré lo prometo :D! (me emociono de solo pensarlo /)

cuéntenme todo lo que gusten :), q opinan de nappa y su gemelo kappa? Les gusto la idea? Ese vegeta le esta saliendo su naturaleza maniaca y milk es una loquilla también XD

gracias especiales a los que me dejaron reviews en mis fics, que puedo leerlos y re leerlos en mi hora de descanso :D, en serio, no me canso de repasarlos me hacen el dia :)

Y ahora si, me despido y ya dejo de parlanchinear y a escribir como loco para publicar el capi 3 lo mas pronto posible :) pasen buenas noches "pensando" en sus vegetas y sus bulmas -/-

Atte y con cariño ( y totalmente suyo hasta que tenga novia ;) hehe).

DRY-LAN

(me estoy volviendo un atrevido lo sé XD)


	3. Chapter 3

RoJo aRdIeNtE

.

(Advertencia: lemmon y varias maldiciones he he he)

.

Capítulo 3: El incendio y el temblor.

.

1 hora, 23 llamadas hechas, 0 respondidas, 10 mensajes de voz hechos, 1 llamada rechazada, 1 llamada más para enterarse que el teléfono había sido apagado, 5 mensajes de texto, y una mujer lastimada.

No podía dejar de llorar. Si, el amor la había vuelto a ser frágil. Ya harta lanzó el teléfono contra la pared, escuchó un crujido que no le importó. Se sentía herida. Se sentía traicionada. Tal vez no lo volvería a ver. Detuvo sus lágrimas cuando escuchó su celular sonar. Corrió a recogerlo, tal vez era una señal divina el que aún funcionara.

-Krillin?-

-¡no tonta, soy yo!- dijo levantando la voz, se escuchaba ruidos, risas y música alta del otro lado -oye, nada más te hablaba para que no llames a mi celular, ya no lo tengo y.. me estás oyendo?-

A 18 se le aguaron los ojos de nuevo, Vegeta oyó sus lloriqueos por el teléfono.

-¡Eres un idiota!-

-¿¡Que!? Y ahora porque soy un idiota si se puede saber?-

-Krillin.. me dejó..-

Vegeta se sintió mal por su amiga, quiso decir algo para animarla pero no se le ocurrió nada, era malísimo para ese tipo de situaciones.

-¡Es tu culpa!- le recriminó.

-¿¡Mi culpa!?- se le asomó una vena en la frente, esa rubia si que le sacaba de quicio a veces. La oyó llorar de nuevo. Suspiró fastidiado -mira, veré si me puedo zafar de aquí más temprano, estarás en tu casa?- le respondió con un "ajá" -así me cuentas como estuvo-

-chismoso-

-ya cállate- colgó

.

..

.

Manejaba sin rumbo aparente, no quería pensar así que iba con el auto-estéreo a todo volumen, dos veces lo habían detenido patrullas por excederse en el límite de velocidad y había pagado "mordida" a los uniformados, un pequeño soborno para que lo dejaran ir. Después de un buen rato y sin darse cuenta llegó al club del cual era dueño.

Dejó la Hummer con el chico del ballet parking y se adentró al lugar que en la entrada decía en luz verde fosforescente "Kilometro" y bajo la palabra unas enormes "KM". El lugar era ni tan pequeño ni tan grande, de un tamaño decente para ser un club de apuestas. En las paredes color verde oscuro había varias bocinas empotradas para el sonido del lugar, a un volumen moderado. Varias mesas distribuidas por todo el lugar, unas de black jack, otras de texas holdem, las clásicas de los dados, las ruletas; y enfiladas en la paredes de la izquierda y derecha tragamonedas desde el inicio hasta el fondo del lugar y una enorme rueda "de premios" la cual era usada cuando alguien se ganaba una vuelta con la compra de ciertos tragos más costosos. Y merodeando por todo el lugar las meseras y cigarreras con sus sonrisas coquetas y caderas contoneantes en sus diminutos trajecitos de conejitas de colores variados. Un par al ver entrar al dueño lo recibieron sonrientes, corriendo hacia él.

-Krillin!- dijo una de ellas, cargando la caja de madera donde tenía los cigarros en venta -que milagro que pasas por aquí, ya nos tenías abandonadas-

-¿es que ya no nos quieres, corazón?- le tomó del brazo muy cariñosa.

-Vine a pasar el rato, eso es todo- sonrió a fuerzas soltándose de la chica, luego siguió su camino a la oficina escondida al fondo detrás de la ruleta mayor. Un par de guardias resguardaban la entrada, al verlo se hicieron a un lado, después de entrar regresaron a su posición.

-Lo veo deprimido- dijo una de las conejitas de color verde

-¿Crees que la rubia lo haya botado? tu sabes, esa chica que una vez trajo-

-Yo creo, se veía muy sangrantita, que bueno, esas creídas no le convienen a "nuestro" Krillin-

-seguro solo lo quería por su dinero-

-¿y tú no?-

-hehe ¿cómo crees?- dijo la castaña conejita de rosa.

Se sentó en la silla acolchada frente al escritorio y vio la foto de él siendo abrazado por su novia, sonrientes. Tomó la foto y la escondió en un cajón, al guardarla vio otro retrato que 18 le había reclamado no ver mientras estuvieran juntos. Era una foto grupal con todas sus empleadas mujeres, 22 chicas vestidas en sus trajes de conejitas sonriendo alrededor de él, algunas abrazándolo y otras tomándolo de la mano o sus manos apoyadas en él. Para él era de lo más normal puesto que sabía que no lo veían como hombre pero a 18 siempre le causo celos la foto diciéndole que parecía una especie de harem. Sonrió al recordar cómo fue rechazado por cada una de sus empleadas hasta conocer a su rubia.

.

-Flashback-

El siempre soñó con casarse algún día con alguna mujer hermosa, y el día que se sacó la lotería supo que podría volver su sueño realidad. Dejó su puesto de lavaplatos en un restaurante familiar, se mudó a la ciudad, compró un local en el centro y con los debidos permisos y sobornos necesarios montó una casa de apuestas. En un periódico local puso un anuncio donde solicitaba chicas hermosas, jóvenes, delgadas y agradables para meseras en un "bar" con muy buen goce de sueldo. Y esperó a que se presentaran, lo cual no tardó. La primera empleada que tuvo luego de un tiempo la invitó al cine y ella encantada accedió. En medio de la película ella le dijo que era muy lindo, como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Primera decepción. La segunda chica la invitó a cenar y le dijo que seguro iria, si su novio le daba permiso, segunda decepción. De ahí en adelante algunas no aceptaron pero le decían que era muy lindo. ¿De que servía ser lindo si ninguna mujer lo veía como un hombre? ¿Que acaso por ser enano parecía un crio? Lo único bueno de todo eso era ser "apapachado" por sus conejitas, al verlo inofensivo de vez cada que lo veían le abrazaban o se le colgaban del brazo.

Aun así no era lo mismo. Él quería una novia de verdad. Manejaba sin rumbo hasta que vio un lugar con fila afuera, el lugar decía llamarse "HOT". Curioso se detuvo frente al lugar y se acercó al inicio de la fila donde se encontraba un grandulón calvo.

-oye amigo, ¿hay cover?- preguntó al portero.

-no, pero si tienes suficiente para gastar ahí dentro, pasas-

-entonces..- sacó su billetera y la abrió, ese día había sacado un poco de sus ganancias para pasear por ahí, le mostró varios billetes de 500 pesos y unos cuantos dólares de 100, el portero le sonrió y se hizo a un lado.

-Pasa enano, eres bienvenido-

Le disgustó un poco el que lo llamara enano, pero lo de bienvenido le agradó. Entró ignorando las quejas de los que aún estaban fuera en la fila, esperando.

Se sorprendió un poco el ver el lugar, era bastante estrafalario; y al ver a tanto joven de algunos 20 años se sintió como un viejo, a pesar de tener solo 26 años. Se escuchaba música electro-house y la pista estaba siendo atiborrada por hermosas mujeres en vestimentas provocativas, varias volteaban a donde estaba parado y le lanzaban guiños y una que otra pasaba su lengua por su labio superior, haciéndolo enrojecer. Luego escuchó un estruendo detrás de él, giró la cabeza y se encontró con el Dj y su "caja" de sonido. Un sujeto de largo cabello, musculoso y sin camisa, dejando ver un tatuaje que tenía en el vientre, una mano de mujer arañándolo, el sujeto lo miró y le hizo la seña de amor y paz mientras cabeceaba al ritmo de la música. Krillin cabizbajo se alejó de ahí hacia la barra, decepcionado que todas esas insinuaciones fueran para el DJ. Si ya sabía que era mucha belleza que esas hermosas mujeres lo estuvieran viendo a él.

Se sentó en la barra y le pidió una cerveza oscura al barman, el sujeto de pelo en punta asintió y debajo de la barra sacó la bebida. La abrió y se la puso frente al calvo. Le dio un trago.

-son 10 dólares-

Krillin casi escupe la bebida al escuchar el precio de la cerveza de 1/4 de litro. -10 dólares!?-

-¿o prefieres tomártela en tu casa? es por el ambiente, hombre-

Krillin se molestó por el costo pero era cierto, el lugar se veía prometedor, y las chicas se veían accesibles, no le quedó de otra que pagarla. Le dio otro trago a la cerveza más costosa de toda su vida.

Un brillo llamó su atención, a su lado derecho se había sentado una rubia de cabellos brillante y corto. Ella estaba buscando algo en su bolso, se notaba molesta; dejó de mirarla directo o seguro se molestaría con él por mirón.

-maldita sea-

La oyó decir, de reojo vio cómo se agachaba en su lugar tratando de alcanzar algo, miró bien y era su sandalia de tacón se le había soltado de su pequeño pie izquierdo.

-déjame ayudarte-

Se bajó del taburete y recogió el zapato y se lo entregó en la mano con la que trataba de alcanzarlo.

-gracias- escuchó decir desconfiada. Mientras él se subía de nuevo a la pequeña silla sin respaldo

Le sonrió y regreso a su bebida. No quería hacerse ilusiones, ya estaba resignado a que ninguna mujer lo pelara esa noche, ni la más ebria.

-que estúpida- la escuchó murmurar, miró de nuevo y de nuevo se le había caído la zapatilla. Se bajó de nuevo a ayudarla, tomó la sandalia y puso una rodilla en el suelo, Krillin le pidió su pie desnudo y ella dudosa lo puso frente a él. Le puso el zapato apoyándolo en la rodilla levantada y las tiras negras del calzado lo paso por el tobillo de la chica, al final enlazándolo en un moño de frente.

-listo- se levantó y se sentó de nuevo.

-gracias.. eres muy amable-

-no hay de que, es bueno saber que te fui de ayuda he he-

-me imagino que batallas siempre con los zapatos de tu novia-

-ojala- rió -no tengo novia-

La rubia rió -lo sé, eres pésimo en abrochar zapatos- le pegó suavemente con sus dedos en el hombro, de modo juguetón. Él se emocionó.

-Me llamo Krillin! ¿quieres una bebida? te invito, sin compromisos-

-gracias, un Cosmopolitan azul-

Krillin llamó al barman y pidió la bebida de la chica y otra cerveza. El asintió y preparó la beida primero.

-Me llamo Nina, pero me dicen 18-

-Nina es un lindo nombre-

-yo lo odio, no me preguntes porque-

-ok, no preguntare- le sonrió amable, empezaba a preguntarse mentalmente si su suerte estaba cambiando al fin.

-hola corazón- llamó una pelirroja recién llegada a la barra, quien había escuchado que el enano estaba invitando tragos, queriendo uno gratis también -¿no me invitas un trago? cariño?- pegando sus pechos contra el brazo de Krillin.

-eh, claro-

-un Raspberry hot, dulzura-

-Cosmopolitan azul y cerveza- dijo el barman entregando las bebidas para luego darse al a tarea de preparar la de la pelirroja.

18 ignoró a la pelirroja pescada al brazo de Krillin y siguió su conversación

-¿primera vez que vienes?-

-si-

-la mía también, vine invitada por el pelos necios este del barman-

-te estoy oyendo- dijo el mencionado

-pero al parecer no soy buena para traer este tipo de zapatos- rió

-Raspberry hot- anunció el de pelo en punta y la pelirroja le echo un ojo a la billetera de Krillin al momento que pagaba las tres bebidas, viendo la cantidad de billetes que cargaba.

Se pegó más a él y le susurró -¿porque no nos vamos a un lugar más privado, cariño?-

Krillin se sonrojó, le gustaban en especial las pelirrojas y esta que estaba colgándose de su brazo era más que perfecta para él, chispeantes ojos verdes envueltos en maquillaje oscuro como una neblina, su largo cabello ondulado y sedoso al a vista, curvas más que pronunciadas entalladas en un vestido rojo escotado mostrando un brasier de encaje negro más que tentador, e insinuantes labios carnosos y rojos brillantes. Pero muy a su pesar hizo algo que seguro se arrepentiría más adelante

-lo siento, pero no estoy interesado, gracias-

-humph, idiota- le volteo la cara indignada y se alejó de ahí con su bebida gratis.

-hehe- rió Krillin rascando se la cabeza -que imbécil soy, ya ni modo- pensó

-porque no te fuiste con ella?- preguntó 18 extrañada

-es que- le dio vueltas a su bebida -se me hizo una falta de respeto dejarte aquí, como ya me habías dicho tu nombre y teníamos una conversación pues...lo sé, soy de esos idiotas caballerosos heheh me lo han dicho muchas veces, muchas amigas, ninguna novia-

-no pierdes mucho- dijo la rubia, luego de darle un trago a su bebida -me imagino que solo quería sacarte dinero-

-si lo más seguro, quien querría tener algo con alguien como yo así como así?- rió tontamente

-no digas eso… ¿ya vez? debiste haberte ido con ella, aprovecharla un rato tu sabes…...aparte de que es más linda que yo….- lo último lo dijo más para sí misma, como si su autoestima hubiera sido lastimada antes.

-Tú eres muy hermosa también-

Lo miró, era más bajito que ella, no tenía cabello, con una extraña nariz chata que parecía que no tuviera, pero sus ojos cafés grandes y expresivos le parecieron curiosamente adorables. Subió su pie izquierdo al regazo del pequeño hombre.

-el moño va por detrás- dijo al momento que le sonreía coqueta, curvando sus rosados labios brillosos por el labial.

Krillin se sonrojó un poco, tomó el moño y lo jaló deshaciéndolo, tomó las tiras y les dio vuelta hasta anudar en la parte trasera del tobillo, levantó la mirada y se encontró con que lo miraba a los ojos, no a sus manos, eso lo puso nervioso e hizo el moño como pudo. Cuando terminó el pie de la rubia, este se deslizó a su entrepierna y lo rozó suavemente su parte más sensible, haciéndolo enrojecer furiosamente.

-Porque no vamos a otro lado?- le sonrió sugestiva

-S-si! si tú quieres- dijo emocionado. Pensando que su suerte estaba cambiando al fin.

-Fin del flashback-

.

Tocaron a la puerta, sacándolo de sus recuerdos

-¿Quién es?-

-Krillin, estas bien?- escuchó decir del otro lado de la puerta, era una de sus conejitas.

-si, solo descansando-

-ok, cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas-

La escuchó alejarse. Guardó la foto que tenía en sus manos y sacó de nuevo la de él y su novia, regresándola a su lugar.

.

..

.

Nappa estaba haciendo su trabajo de portero, aburrido de no ver chicas nuevas, se aburría fácilmente de las mismas caras. Pensó que esa noche sería igual que las anteriores. Pero un Sunfire GT convertible año 2000 color amarillo con tiras rojas a lo largo de la carrocería le hizo cambiar de pensamiento. El carro anunció la llegada inesperada de un conocido.

Del auto de toldo rojo y dos puertas aparcado exactamente frente a la entrada salió un sujeto de cabellera negra alborotada, sonrisa amigable y sudadera anaranjada, Quien le sonrió a Nappa en cuanto lo vio.

-Vaya vaya, miren quien se aparece por aquí, pero si es el hermanito menor del jefe-

-Hola Nappa, ¿cómo estás?-

-aburrido, ¿y tú?-

-vengo a ver a Vegeta-

-quien los viera tan hombrecitos, anda entra para que te lleves a la princesita a su cita de amor-

-no digas eso Nappa, Vegeta no es mi tipo-

-En ese caso ahí está mi hermano, es mas Gokú, llévate al Dj también ha ha ha-

-Cómo eres- dijo el recién llegado, rió un poco y entró al negocio de su hermano mayor.

Tres pasos dentro y quedó boquiabierto, era más de lo que le habían contado, se sorprendió de que su hermano manejara un lugar tan increíble, parado en su mismo lugar dio varias vueltas para ver a todos y todo a su alrededor, aun seguía con la boca abierta. Giró descuidadamente sobre sus talones y al dar la media vuelta se topó con alguien que supuso era de limpieza, dado que cargaba una tina y un trapeador. La persona con la que topó era más baja que el por lo cual no pudo verle el rostro de inmediato. Se lo buscó para disculparse.

-Vaya lo siento! no me fije!- la otra persona levantó la mirada y notó que era una chica muy bonita a su parecer. Cabello negro en fleco, una pequeña boca carnosa sin labial y unos hermosos ojos negros que lo miraban molestos.

-si me di cuenta- levantó la mirada y se encontró con un hombre de tez levemente tostada, cabello negro alborotado y sonrisa tonta con una sudadera color naranja. y aunque le pareció atractivo, no dejó de mirarlo con mala cara -a la próxima fíjate, ¿si?-

La chica siguió su camino y el sujeto se quedó mirándola irse, embobado. Recordó que había sido llamado de emergencia y el también siguió su camino hacia la barra, encontrándose con otro rostro conocido, Kappa. Un par de veces Kappa había ido a dejar a su hermano totalmente ebrio a la casa que compartían con su padre, cargándolo como si fuera una bolsa de patatas. Era raro pero cuando su hermano tomaba, iba en serio.

-hola Kappa!- gritó al grandulón que estaba en esos momentos sirviendo las bebidas

-Gokú! que milagro!- dijo alegre levantando la voz igual -¿que te trae por aquí? estos no son tus rumbos muchacho- entregó dos bebidas sin dejar de prestar atención al recién llegado

-¡vengo a ver a Vegeta! me llamó hace rato, dijo que viniera de inmediato!-

-Acaba de subir a ver a tu hermano, a saber qué.. Anda ve-

-okey! te veo al rato!- le sonrió y siguió su camino despreocupado al segundo piso, por suerte recordó donde estaba, ya que era la segunda vez que pisaba ese lugar.

.

-has trabajado antes como guardia de seguridad?-

-no, pero tengo buena condición, y puedo controlar a la gente "necia"-

Raditz veía al sujeto verde frente a él, se veía en buena forma, y también se veía serio, buena posibilidad de que no le causaría problemas. Aun así no fiaba mucho del hombre, ya que sin haber puesto un aviso de "se solicita empleado" aparece este tipo de la nada pidiendo trabajar ahí, era demasiado extraño. Lo miró de arriba a abajo con su mano en la barbilla, pensando si sería buena idea.

-bueno...- dijo al fin -estarás a prueba un mes con sueldo mínimo, 70 dólares la semana, aquí pago con dólares, algún inconveniente?-

-no señor-

-si te quedas después de este mes, tu sueldo subirá a 90 y luego ya depende si más, todo depende de tu empeño-

-me parece justo, señor-

-y no me digas señor, Piccoro; me haces sentir viejo, dime jefe-

-si jefe-

-te espero mañana a las 5, sé puntual- le extendió la mano y Piccoro la tomó.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo vegeta, entrando sin previo aviso a la oficina

-¿qué quieres?-

-ocupo salir-

-¿qué?- dijo de mala gana.

-tengo que ir a la comisaria ahora mismo, me han llamado-

-solo porque soy buena persona, eh? dile a kappa que tome tu lugar-

-ya lo deje ahí-

-vaya vaya, que adelantado me saliste, ¿muy seguro que te dejaría ir? eh?- dijo sonriendo molesto por el barman tan encajoso que tenía.

-si- sonrió cínico

-hola!- saludó Gokú a los presentes, entrando sin tocar la puerta.

-Otro que no sabe tocar puertas- dijo riendo por lo alto, alegrándose de ver a su hermano -esto sí que es un milagro, ¿viniste por algunas nenas?- Raditz se levantó y Gokú le dio alcance, dándole un gran abrazo -ya Gokú, hay gente presente-

-oh, lo siento hermano he he- rió tonto, rascándose la cabeza.

-bueno, me voy- dijo vegeta, tomó del brazo al chico de pelo alborotado -me llevo a Kakarotto-

-¿y eso porque?- el dueño del lugar alzo una ceja

-Vegeta me dijo que viniera y..-

-menos charla Kakarotto, vámonos- lo jaló de nuevo adelantándolo a la puerta.

-¡deja de llamarlo así!- gritó Raditz -ese Vegeta- Escuchó el carraspeo de garganta del ultimo presente, Piccoro seguía parado en el mismo lugar, presenciando la pequeña reunión familiar -sigues aquí?- preguntó de manera ingenua

-me retiro jefe-

-espera.. -entrecerró los ojos mirándolo pensativo- ¿sabes preparar bebidas?-

A Piccoro se le asomó una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

.

Pasaron por en medio del lugar, unas mujeres intentando llamar la atención de vegeta, otras queriendo llevarse a Gokú a la pista de baile; El primero las ignoró pasando de largo y el segundo sonreía disculpándose por no acceder a sus peticiones. Salieron al fin del lugar por la puerta principal, encontrándose con el portero.

-Hey! ¿a dónde van?-

-es personal, Raditz ya está enterado-

-ok, váyanse por la sombrita enamorados- le gritó Nappa burlándose al verlos alejarse y subirse en el convertible.

-Pero si es de noche- dijo Gokú sin entender por qué Nappa les decía aquello. A Vegeta se le asomó una vena en la frente, preguntándose quien era más idiota, si el sujeto con el que iba o el otro sujeto que le gustaba hacerlo enojar con sus tonterías. Pensó que ese par podrían ser mejores amigos dado sus coeficientes intelectuales e inmadureces.

-cállate pelona!- gritó vegeta desde arriba del auto.

-pelona tu abuela!- gritó Nappa enseñando los dientes, luego rió y les mando besitos con la mano.

-bésame esta!- le contestó el pelo en llamarada

-no tienes!-

El auto dio marcha y se perdieron de su vista en la vuelta de la esquina.

-Ese gori-pelón...- gruñó Vegeta -algún día lo dejaré callado-

-no entiendo, pensé que se caían bien-

-es un juego, a ese mastodonte le divierte molestar-

-ah...no entiendo-

-cosas de hombres Kakarotto- le golpeó el hombro "amigablemente" -te falta crecer- rió de lado

-oye que soy mayor de edad, tengo 23 años-

-hablo de edad mental- rió a carcajadas y Gokú hizo un puchero molesto -además que con tu carro? que te pasó por la cabeza cuando decidiste que fuera amarillo? pareces un pollo-

-fue idea de mi padre- se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo -le gustó en este color, además no puedo decir nada, el me lo regaló, yo le quería poner unas llamas-

-llamas?- preguntó extrañado, no pensaría que el chico fuera aventado en pintarlo de un modo "extravagante".

-sí!, unas llamas que parezca que salen de las llantas delanteras, tengo un carrito Hotweels así y algún día lo pintare así- dijo seguro de sí mismo. dio marcha al ver el verde.

-Hotweels?...jua ja ja ja! todavía juegas con carritos? haha te digo eres un crio, ja ja ja!-

-no juego con ellos! -se sonrojó sintiéndose descubierto -¡solo los colecciono!-

-si como sea- intentó calmarse, tratando de dejar de reír.

-oye vegeta, te has dado cuenta que llevo manejando un rato y según tu querías que fuéramos a un lugar? te digo ya estas viejito, se te olvido verdad?-

-cállate Kakarotto- se enojó, era verdad que había olvidado el objetivo de llamar a Gokú -da la vuelta, trajiste tu computadora?-

-si, si quiere señor abuelito le enseño a usar una lap, dado que no existían en su época revolucionaria-

-cállate estúpido.. En esta a la derecha..-

-daré la vuelta lenta para que no se maree, señor adulto mayor-

-te vas a callar o tendré que agarrarte a chingazos?-

-me callo, no quiero que se rompa la cadera de un coraje-

-con una chingada contigo Kakarotto- dijo de muy mala gana y escuchó al conductor reírse.

.

..

.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a dos hombres frente a ella, uno ya conocido y otro que era la primera vez que lo veía. Era el más alto de los dos, tenía el cabello más alborotado de los dos. Y una gran diferencia, este sonreía.

-nos dejaras pasar o te quedaras mirándolo como una tonta?-

-cállate idiota, eres un maleducado- se hizo a un lado y vegeta paso al interior del lugar, el otro estiró la mano para saludarla.

-hola soy Gokú-

-eh.. 18- le respondió el saludo

-18? qué curioso- sonrió

-pasa- Gokú entró y 18 cerró la puerta -es un apodo-

-ahh-

-deja de entretenerlo, tu ven para acá- le señaló la mesa de la cocina como una orden a sentarse, el hombre de sudadera lo hizo y puso la mochila que llevaba puesta sobre la mesa y de ella sacó una laptop color roja con calcomanías de llamas y de autos, la abrió y presionó un botón para encenderla. Vegeta se posicionó a su lado y ambos quedaron expectantes de la pantalla mientras iniciaba su programación.

-¿ósea perdón?- dijo 18 -me pueden explicar que están haciendo?-

-cállate, no lo distraigas-

-idiota- replico la rubia

-no deberías hablarle así a tu novia, Vegeta-

-tu cállate Kakarotto- siguió mirando la pantalla -que va a ser mi novia esta fea-

-ya quisieras perro mal peinado-

Gokú rió, pero dejó de hacerlo ante la mirada molesta que le dedicó vegeta -ya empezó el programa- vio abrirse una ventana, dirigió el mouse de la pantalla con el panel de la computadora, presionó dos veces y se abrió otra ventana, presionó dos veces más en un icono de la carpeta y se abrió una ventana negra que empezó a correr varias palabras en blanco rápidamente, corriendo hacia abajo.

-qué es eso?- pregunto la chica, se había acercado a mirar también

-un programa ms dos- respondió el chico sentado girando a mirarla -es una ventana donde se escriben palabras que son claves para que el programa haga cosas en específico, que actué de cierta forma, por ejemplo si le das click a una carpeta y se abre, ya se había pre-escrito en una ventana ms dos un código para que al dar click aparezca la carpeta abierta, diciéndolo de un modo sencillo hehe-

-no entiendo ni madres- frunció el ceño vegeta

-¿cómo mandos?- dijo 18

-si! exacto!- dijo Gokú -es un grupo de comandos de órdenes, como si fuera el cerebro de la computadora-

La rubia le sonrió altanera a vegeta -soy más lista que tu- quien la veía entrecerrando los ojos fastidiado

-suficiente de dar clases, se han detenido las palabras-

Gokú miró la pantalla y al final de los párrafos había esto escrito:

"scan? = Y/N"

-si- dijo Gokú presionando la tecla "Y", la ventana siguió corriendo más palabras, y más párrafos hasta que se detuvo de nuevo y al final apareció:

"infi2389bd01 = 001%"

-Ahora hay que esperar a que ese 1 por ciento aumente a 100 por ciento-

-como cuánto tarda?-

-depende, si hay buena señal, unos 10 minutos-

-tanto?!-

-se paciente vegeta, yo creé este programa, si sirve-

-más vale, saca tus audífonos chico, escucha música o algo- se enderezo y miro a 18 -ahora cuéntame como estuvo lo del enano-

-no le digas así, en todo caso también eres un enano-

-pues si yo soy enano él es un tapón- 18 lo fulminó con la mirada -bueno me vas a decir o no?-

Caminaron hacia el otro cuarto y Gokú se puso sus audífonos beats para no escuchar aquella conversación que le resultaba ajena, abrió el programa de lista de música que tenía en la laptop llamado winamp y le dio play a su listado de canciones de Iron Maiden.

La vio sentarse en la cama, extrañamente calmada; ¿que no se suponía que hace una hora estaba histérica llorando? se preguntó mentalmente. arqueó una ceja -porque tan calmada? parecías una loca por teléfono, ya se me hacía encontrarte suicidada-

-idiota- tecleó su celular y se lo mostró -mira, me mandó un mensaje hace un rato- el otro tomó el teléfono y lo leyó en voz alta

-de verdad lo siento, necesito pensar un poco, no te preocupes, yo te llamare. te quiero..que ridiculo- frunció el seño sin entender -¿no que te había dejado? ¿Total?-

-Verás...el me preguntó si me había acostado contigo… y yo le dije que si, luego se fue, yo pensé que me había dejado...no me dejó explicarle...- se mostró afligida

-eres una idiota, porque le dijiste? lo hubieras negado-

-¿y yo como sé que el día de mañana va contigo y tu le dices que si?, estúpido!-

-lo hubiera negado estúpida, total eso paso antes de que lo conocieras y solo una vez... aparte estábamos ebrios, así que no cuenta mucho- se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la cocina, esperando que el programa se apresurara -yo no haría o diría algo que te fastidiara con el enano-

La rubia lo observó en silencio, realmente la apreciaba; aunque nunca lo admitiera, ella también lo consideraba su único amigo, aunque tampoco lo admitiera.

-aparte no eres tan buena en la cama, pobre del enano, con lo que se tiene que conformar- sonrió de lado mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

-ja! quisieras, eso no fue lo que le dijiste a la quinceañera- lo escuchó gruñir -"18 si sabe cómo complacer a un hombre" no fue eso lo que le dijiste? eh?- sonrió

-quien te dijo tal estupidez?- se hizo el desentendido

-tus fans, vinieron molestas a mi, por eso se corrió el chisme de que habíamos tenido algo. Por culpa de tu gran bocota borracha ahora estoy en esta situación!- dijo molesta -y déjame decirte que Krillin está encantado conmigo en lo sexual-

-te digo que se tiene que conformar, no le queda de otra al pobre idiota...aparte no te creas tanto que encontré otra que lo hace mejor que tu- sonrió pervertido recordando a la peli azul, para luego mostrar un rostro más que molesto, recordando también él porque estaba Gokú en la cocina.

-en serio? quién?- mostró interés -la conozco?-

-...la tal Sasha- gruñó

-te acostaste con Sasha? wow eso no me lo esperaba, muchos andaban tras ella y nunca se fue con ninguno, ni siquiera con el tipo del Nissan 350z, lo recuerdas?-

-pues resulta que la muy desgraciada me robó-

-cómo?- se quedó pensativa -no me salgas con la ñoñada de que te robó el corazón porque no me la creo-

-no seas retardada! el carro fue lo que me robó!-

-cállate animal!...como!? el carro te lo robó!? cómo fue? ya la denunciaste con la policía!?-

-estuve casi todo el día metido allá-

-ya está!- Gokú alzó la voz y ambos fueron a la cocina. Vegeta se acercó rápidamente a su lado a ver la pantalla

-donde!?-

-no, que la clave ya salió, para abrir el wifi del vecino de al lado-

-que!? Eres un pendejo! Todo este tiempo para abrir una mierdera clave hija de puta!?-

-cálmate Vegeta, tenía que abrir internet, sino como esperabas que rastreara? por obra del espíritu santo!?-

-ya déjate de mamadas y empieza a buscarlo-

-ok, ok, que enojón eres, así envejeces más rápido, sabias!?-

-¡solo hazlo!-

Gokú tecleó la clave y se abrió el internet, entró a una página extraña que pedía clave y nombre de usuario, tecleó de nuevo y se mostró un mapa en la pantalla, luego se abrió una pequeña ventana en el que le pedía el nombre de la compañía, número telefónico, número de serie, nombre del teléfono y a nombre de quien estaba el celular a buscar. Vegeta le dijo todo excepto número de serie, el cual no sabía cuál era.

-hay problema si no lo pones?-

-no, solo tardara unos minutos más; pero de que damos con él, damos con él- sonrió Gokú. Le dio enter y de nuevo pidió contraseña y usuario, tecleó y dio enter. De pronto el mapa empezó a moverse, se amplió la imagen de todo el país, acercándose poco a poco -en unos minutos nos dará su dirección exacta, tienes suerte que no lo hayan apagado-

-están rastreando tu celular, verdad? también te lo robó?- pregunto la mujer

-resulta que la última vez mi teléfono estaba bajo uno de los asientos del auto -gruño de nuevo, molesto- así los encontraré-

-pero que te hace pensar que el teléfono y el carro siguen juntos?-

-por lo pronto esperaré que sea así- dijo el de pelo en llamarada -o al menos que todavía lo tenga la ladrona, la obligare como sea a decirme dónde está mi Gto-

.

..

.

Dodoria jugaba solitario en una mesa al lado de las cámaras de seguridad que grababan fuera del edificio, de vez en cuando le echaba un ojo, esperando la llegada de Piccoro. Vio por la pequeña televisión en blanco y negro la llegada de una lujosa limosina blanca, lo cual lo hizo brincar de su lugar.

-¡Ahí viene Freezer!-

Los que se encontraban alrededor saltaron también de sus lugares, dejando lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo para recibir a su jefe. Qui corrió a presionar el botón para que se abriera la reja eléctrica, para su mala suerte se abrió a medias y tuvo que correr a moverla el mismo. salió del edificio a hacer esa labor, la jalo y golpeo pero nada más la reja no se dejaba mover. De la limusina salió un hombre alto y musculoso de piel purpura y dos cuernos sobre su cabeza, vestido en un costoso traje azul marino. Se acercó fastidiado hacia la reja.

-Inútil!- golpeo en la cabeza a Qui -quítate idiota , no sirves para nada, haces perder la paciencia al señor Freezer- lo lanzó a un lado y con una sola mano desentrincó la reja y la jaló hasta abrirla completamente, sin batalla alguna. Dejando pasar al fin la limusina.

-lo siento Gi-nyu , es la primera vez que pasa eso- quiso disculparse

-déjate de escusas tontas- ordenó el de los cuernos -ve por todos los demás tontos que el señor Freezer no tiene el tiempo para perderlo en ustedes los plebes-

Qui corrió hacia dentro con una mueca de disgusto, pero era mejor no decir nada, no quería meterse en problemas.

De las puertas de en medio de la limusina bajaron dos hombres más, un sujeto gorilón de piel color azul oscura con unos lentes Rayban ocultando sus ojos, y el otro era más bajito de cabello blanco y largo, piel rojiza y sonrisa cínica, al igual que el anterior llevaba lentes reflejados de espejo y ambos vestidos como el de los cuernos, el cual camino hasta el fondo del móvil largo y abrió la portezuela; de ahí bajó un sujeto de baja estatura, un par de cuernos en la cabeza y un extraño maquillaje en el rostro, con cola de lagarto, vestido con un elegante traje blanco hecho justo a la medida. Para cuando bajó de la limusina y miró a los alrededores, ya estaban todos presentes, incluida Bulma quien se encontraba entre Roshi y Zaboon enfilados.

-bien, bien- dijo el hombrecito maquillado, meneando la cola -donde esta aquella joyita que la preciosa Bulma nos ha conseguido-

-Aquí señor Freezer- adelantó Zaboon caminando hacia unas lonas al lado de donde se encontraban, levantó una a una asomando varios autos deportivos, los cuales presumían robados, el primero era un Mustang año 76 color verde oscuro, el segundo era un Ferrari del año totalmente nuevo color rojo, el tercero en la fila era el Pontiac azul eléctrico, el cuarto era un Corvette descapotable año 69 color amarillo con algunos arañazos visibles del lado de la puerta del conductor, y por ultimo estaba el Maverick rojo, el cual no fue destapado por Zaboon.

Freezer se acercó al frente del Mustang clásico y con una mano en su barbilla lo observó -vaya, que Pontiac más raro-

Zaboon asomó una gota de sudor en su frente -ehh, señor Freezer... el azul, señor-

-eh.. ah si... ya lo sabía- tosió un par de veces, disimulando su error. Se acercó al correcto y asomó la cabeza dentro del móvil -muy buenas condiciones diría yo, todo original?-

-si señor, con los papeles originales además-

-oh, es verdad- curvó sus labios mirando hacia la chica, varios se sintieron incomodos por la imagen perversa que daba el hombre de blanco, se acercó a Bulma y empezó a caminar a su alrededor, los que se encontraban cerca retrocedieron.

-me darías muy buen dinero en alguna de mis casas de citas, niña- dijo sonriente sin dejar de merodearla, Roshi se imaginó que después de aquellas palabras, no se volvería a saber de la mujer presente; sin embargo Zaboon y Bulma siguieron con el mismo semblante serio.

-Pero eres mucho mejor en la tarea de quitarle sus juguetitos a algunos niños mal portados, no crees Gy-nyu?-

-Por supuesto señor!-

-no me equivoque contigo niña- le alcanzó una mejilla y la apretó de modo juguetón -esta muñequita hubiera sido un desperdicio en la cárcel, estas agradecida?-

-Mucho, señor Freezer- hablo al fin, inclinándose ante el hombre -le debo mi vida-

-Así me gusta, cariño- le palmeó la cabeza, dio media vuelta hacia Zaboon -Dame detalles de los demás-

-Si, señor- ambos se acercaron a la fila de autos -el Mustang verde era de un anciano, trabajo de Roshi, se venderá mejor en piezas, el Ferrari fue trabajo de Qui, de una agencia, mejor en piezas para que no lo rastreen; por el Gto pagaran muy bien por él completo, igual por el Corvette aunque este dañado de la pintura-

-déjame adivinar- dijo Freezer mirando la última lona -ese es el rojo de Bulma, cierto?-

Bulma se estremeció, sabía que Freezer quería su auto desde que lo vio; era su capricho. El trato era que para entrar a los clubs clandestinos necesitaba un auto, su auto. No podría correr con un auto robado anteriormente, ya se lo había aclarado a Freezer, por lo cual desistió un tiempo de querer comprárselo y dejando que lo conservara, pero este era caprichoso. Freezer hizo a un lado la lona dejando ver la perfecta pintura del móvil.

-Bulma, lindura; te doy 56 mil dólares por el- le sonrió -y es mi última oferta-

Se quedó de piedra, con los ojos abiertos y la boca igual, era demasiado dinero, muchísimo más de lo que valía realmente; el cual era perfecto para tomar sus pocas cosas y huir del país hasta el fin del mundo, donde nadie la reconociera… Pero realmente valía la pena?...bajó la mirada pensativa pensando lo más rápido posible si debía tomar esa oferta o no. Luego repitió en su mente lo dicho por su jefe, "mi última oferta", esa simple frase solo podía significar una cosa; si no aceptaba, la mataría.

-Que sea en efectivo- dijo seria, con una mirada afligida.

-Quedara en muy buenas manos, lindura; las mías- Freezer sonrió satisfecho -ya verás que cuando te "jubiles" ese dinero te servirá muy bien para vivir una buena vida al final- se subió a su nueva adquisición y fingió que lo manejaba, moviendo el volante de un lado a otro oyéndose rechinar las llantas delanteras contra el piso -te mandaré con Jeeze cinco mil bimensualmente- refiriéndose a su empleado de piel roja y cabello blanco, el cual asintió acatando al orden.

-pero!..señor Freezer, preferiría que fuera al contado, señor, si es posible-

-oh no cariño, no soy tonto, sabes?-

Verlo sonreír tan condescendiente, como si nada pasara; le hizo sentir traicionada y como una estúpida, ¿cómo pudo confiar en ese sujeto?, era cierto que le había salvado de la soga del cuello de la cárcel; pero quedaba más que claro que no la dejaría ir tan fácil. Siempre seria su marioneta, incluso si ya no le era útil robando autos, la encerraría en un burdel como prostituta. En dos segundos había perdido su posesión más preciada; el auto que era de su padre, el que le había regalado cuando ella cumplió 16 años. Quiso llorar pero se aguantó las lágrimas, se tragó su dolor y levantó el rostro, fingiendo que no había pasado nada. Tragó saliva y sonrió falsamente.

-Como desee, señor- siseó.

-muy bien- salió del auto de la peliazul -Gy-nyu, llévense estos autos al muelle, he quedado hoy mismo y no quiero retrasarme, o tendré que pagar extra por disimular los rondines de esos guardias mediocres -refiriéndose a los policías comprados por el -tengo una cita esta noche- rió pícaro.

-muy bien jefe!- le aplaudió Jeeze.

-Por cierto, y el hombre verde donde esta?- preguntó Freezer

-Se refiere a Piccoro?- dijo Dodoria -Está viendo terreno en otro club tunning, llamo hace rato y dice que hay dos prometedores-

-perfecto, te lo encargo Bulma cariño, tráeme otro par más-

-señor!- lo detuvo, a punto de subirse a su limusina -necesito un auto señor-

-no esperaras el tuyo de vuelta?-

-yo...-trató de pensar rápido -solo una vez más señor, para despedirme de él, usted sabe- sonrió coqueta queriendo convencerlo -y si pudiera prestarme el azul también, para que Piccoro lo maneje, así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, le prometo que le llevaremos los 4 personalmente al muelle, se lo prometo-

-mmmm...bien- se adentró al móvil largo sentándose dentro, giró a mirarla y entrecerró los ojos -solo tienes hoy hasta las 3 de la madrugada para conseguírmelos, a las 3 en el muelle los dos o los 4, si lo haces bien tal vez considere el darte 7mil al mes, bye bye-

Gy-nyu cerró la puerta y le dio indicaciones a los otros dos de llevarse los demás autos, ayudados por Dodoria.

Apenas se perdieron de vista, Bulma borró su sonrisa -bastardo- murmuró.

-Bulma...te has quedado sin tu auto...-

-¿crees que no lo sé?...pero no será por mucho tiempo..- sacó su celular y testeó a Piccoro, presionó enviar.

-de que hablas?-

-de nada- miró su celular -son las 9, me arreglare mientras viene Piccoro- caminó hacia su recamara, pero Zaboon la detuvo del brazo

-que estas planeando?-

-lo que oíste, conseguirle 2 carros más a nuestro señor Freezer- Zaboon la tomó bruscamente y la llevo a la recamara que compartían -oye suéltame!-

-Que nadie nos moleste!- gritó el hombre de la trenza al momento que azotaba la puerta, dejándolos encerrados a él y la mujer.

-Ya se le armó- rió Qui, Roshi solo quedó pensativo -que tienes, viejo?-

-nada, mejor vayamos a ver porno- dijo libidinoso

-guardemos los carros antes- Qui se acercó a cerrar y tapar el rojo y Roshi se subió en el azul.

.

-Si quieres jugarle una a Freezer no te lo recomiendo- dijo el de la trenza -te ira peor-

-tarde o temprano se quedaría con mi carro, preferí que mejor vendérselo a que me matara y se lo quedara; no esperaba que el muy maldito me fuera a dar a pagos... puto infeliz no se le escapa nada- dijo molesta agitando su mano en el aire indignada -pero ya me tiene harta! sabes cuánto le hecho ganar en todos estos años? mucho más de lo que le puedo deber, tenlo por seguro!- levanto la voz y agitó sus manos en el aire.

Zaboon suavizó su mirar al conectar con los hermosos orbes azules de la mujer -lo sé… pero no podemos hacer nada-

Bulma desvió la mirada y Zaboon imagino que había entendido el mensaje. Pero ella ya tenía otros planes -eso lo veremos- reafirmó en su mente.

.

-con este nene podríamos levantar muchas chicas- rió Roshi, simuló ir manejando por la ciudad

-Sí, pero te verán y saldrán corriendo despavoridas las pobres, ha ha ha-

-cállate salamandra- buscó las llaves del móvil que estaban pegadas pero al sacarlas se le resbalaron y cayeron -mira lo que me haces hacer- buscó debajo del asiento y encontró algo que no se sentía como las llaves, lo sacó y se encontró con que era un celular rectangular y delgado -y esto?-

-ha de ser de Piccoro- dijo Qui -déjaselo en la mesa pa´ que lo recoja-

El viejo se encogió de hombros despreocupado y dejo el teléfono en la mesa donde jugaban cartas.

.

..

.

-porque carajos tarda tanto esta mierda tuya!?-

-cálmate, no sé qué pasa, seguro se ha caído el wifi, si no ya tendríamos la ubicación exacta-

-oigan cállense- entró 18 a la cocina donde los otros dos peleaban, se acercó a murmurarles -el vecino de al lado vino a preguntarme si estábamos pescados a su wifi, que porque su internet anda lento, dice que ha apagado el modem por los conchudos-

-viejo hijo de puta!- gritó vegeta -ya casi la teníamos-

-que te calles! idiota!- dijo 18

-velo por el lado bueno, no está fuera de la ciudad, mira- Gokú señalo la pantalla -el punto está sobre la parte suroeste, cerca de los muelles del sur-

-¿y de qué sirve? es enorme, si vamos sin saber dónde es exacto no terminaríamos- reclamó el pelo en punta.

-espera! se mueve!-

Vegeta miró la pantalla y en efecto, se acercaba más y más el mapa -el viejo ese se conectó de nuevo, vamos Kakarotto, vamos a acercarnos en tu carro; tu dame tu celular- señalando a la rubia -te llamare a tu cel de repuesto cuando estemos cerca, para que nos des indicaciones, no le muevas nada a la compu esa, no quiero que la jodas-

-cállate y lárgate ya..suerte!- les gritó cuando salieron del departamento. Luego quedó pensativa -y donde deje mi viejo cel?- corrió a unas cajas bajo la cocineta a buscar el móvil que usaba antes de que Krillin le regalara el actual.

.

..

.

Raditz se acercó a la barra a ver cómo le iba a su nuevo empleado sirviendo tragos, y oh sorpresa, el nuevo se había desaparecido. De nuevo kappa solo en la barra, encargándose del trabajo de otros.

-donde esta Piccoro?- le preguntó molesto

-se ha ido de emergencia jefe, su abuelita fue hospitalizada, dice que lo siente-

-su abuelita?- le dio un tic en el ojo- ¡pues él y su abuela que se vayan al carajo!- se encabronó echando humo por las orejas, empezaba a pensar que nadie lo respetaba, solo Kappa y su hermano Nappa; le tomó del hombro a su fiel empleado encargado de la barra en ese momento.

-te daré un aumento- dijo resignado.

-en serio jefe!?- a kappa le brillaron los ojos de la emoción

.

..

.

-Al fin llegas!- dijo la chica, caminando hacia el sujeto verde que recién llegaba en un pequeño tsuru negro.

-Vino Freezer?- se bajó del auto y le dio alcance a la mujer, supo que saldrían en cuanto notó su maquillaje cargado y sensual; el cual solo usaba para los trabajos, al igual que sus pantalones de cuero negro y una blusa escotada color roja de cuero igual, esta vez su cabello color aqua estaba siendo escondido por una peluca negra y ondulada -¿cuál es el trabajo?-

-terminemos el trabajo de los eclipses hoy mismo-

-bien, vámonos-

-Espera Piccoro!- corrió Qui hacia ellos, mostrando un celular en su mano derecha -tu celular, casi se te olvida-

-ese no es mío-

-ah no? estaba en el carro azul, bajo el asiento-

Bulma lo miró curiosa y un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda, recordando donde había visto ese celular, en la mano de Vegeta -¡ES MIO!- se lo arrebató y rió nerviosa -lo acabo de comprar he he he-

-pero si ya tienes tres, que no?-

-pues ese es mi problema, eres un envidioso Qui-

-envidioso yo? ya vete, caes gorda-

-¿cual vete? tu también vienes-

-¿cómo? yo?- se sorprendió por lo dicho por la mujer, confundiéndolo-

-también Roshi viene, ve por el-

-Roshi también?-

-¿que hablo en mandarín? muévete flaco!, no tenemos tu tiempo-

-ashhh, está bien- fue en búsqueda del viejo libidinoso.

-No perdamos más tiempo, calentemos los carros-

-si- obedeció a Piccoro. Se adentró a su Maverick y lo encendió sacó de nuevo el celular y lo puso en el asiento a su lado, mientras sacaba una carpeta que había escondido bajo sus ropas, en la espalda de su blusa; guardó el folder en la guantera vigilando que nadie la viera. Retomó el teléfono y recordó a su dueño, suspiró. Lo apagó.

.

..

.

-Aquí a la derecha, deben estar las rejas de los muelles-

-llama a 18, para ver si no hay movimiento-

Marcó y sonó una, dos, tres, hasta seis veces y luego se redirigió a buzón, molestando a vegeta, llamó de nuevo y al tercer tono contestaron de la otra línea.

-bueno, vegeta?-

-pues qué carajo andas haciendo?-

-buscando mi teléfono, idiota! no lo tenía a la mano, sabias!?-

-¿se ha movido el punto?-

-déjame ver...no, sigue donde mismo, espera! desapareció! lo han apagado-

-¡mierda!- colgó

-calma vegeta, ya sabemos dónde es, podemos esperar a que salgan y ahí los atrapamos- se detuvo cerca de una esquina, lejos de las entradas a los muelles, apenas visibles en la oscuridad.

-o podemos entrar y madrearlos entre los dos-

Vegeta salió del auto pero Gokú lo detuvo tomándolo de la chaqueta

-esa no es muy buena idea- la idea del otro le sonó demasiado peliculesca

-no seas cobarde, que no entrenaste karate en la preparatoria? eso y mis clases de box nos han de servir de algo no? vamos-

-y si están armados?-

Guardó silencio. Regreso dentro del auto y cerró la portezuela -mejor esperemos a ver si salen, se los quitaremos aquí afuera-

-también existe la posibilidad de que lo estén embarcando, no crees?-

-carajo Kakarotto! no me ayudas en nada, solo jodes!-

-cállate vegeta, podrían oírnos o vernos...-

-por favor! si pudieran vernos ya lo habrían hecho, con tu carro fosforescente-

-mi carro no tiene la culpa, ok?... y no llamaras a la policía?-

-esos cerdos inútiles, para mí que tienen algo que ver con esto, mejor no arriesgarse-

-mira mira!- señaló a una reja, la cual se movía -alguien va a salir-

Se agacharon un poco para que no los vieran, salió el Maverick rojo, sería imposible no reconocerlo incluso estando lejos, lo miró con odio imaginándose.. no, asegurando quien iba conduciéndolo; seguido por su Pontiac azul eléctrico, se le cortó la respiración nada más al verlo, para luego suspirar aliviado de que aún estaba completo.

-ahí esta, es el segundo-

-estamos de suerte! wow vegeta, tu carro esta genial, recuerdo cuando era negro, tú lo pintaste? cuantos litros? cuanto te costó?-

-use tres litros, me costó unos 800 cada litro aparte de que le echaron perla y...que!? qué carajo hago contándote esto!? Síguelos! Ya!-

-espera un poco, podrían vernos, recuerdas? esperare a que den vuelta-

Encendió el Sunfire y avanzó en cuanto dieron marcha los otros dos, tres cuadras más adelante se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo y Gokú se quedó la distancia de seis autos detrás de ellos.

-acércate más, no nos reconocerán, enciende las luces altas-

-ok, las encenderé en la vuelta, par que crean que soy otro carro-

Y así lo hizo, tres cuadras más adelante y otro semáforo. Del rojo se iluminó en verde y en medio segundo el Maverick y el Pontiac aceleraron furiosamente avanzando más rápido de lo que pudieron reaccionar.

-rápido! avanza!-

Gokú quiso acelerar de 0 a 100, para su mala suerte el carro dio un brinco brusco hacia delante para luego apagarse.

-¡¿qué carajo pasó!?-

-es que..no estoy acostumbrado a acelerarlo-

-¿¡que mierda pasa contigo!? Tienes un GT y no sabes acelerarlo!? Enciéndelo ya!- el de pelo en llamarada tomó las llaves que aún estaban puestas y le dio vuelta bruscamente y varias veces seguidas, desesperado por alcanzar al par que ya se les había perdido de vista.

-espera vegeta! estas ahogándolo!- le dio de manotazos en la mano a su copiloto para que dejara su auto, pero el otro estaba endemoniado, así menos avanzarían.

.

..

.

Entraron al estacionamiento de un supermercado, que aunque ya estaba cerrada la tienda el estacionamiento era de libre acceso, por lo cual no se tenía que preocupar de cadenas o plumas para entrar. Se acercaron a donde estaban la mayoría de los jóvenes bailando, otros tomando, en cuanto se bajaron del auto ya varios los habían acorralado.

-Trisha!- gritó emocionado un hombretón gigantesco, de cara grande y cuadrada, con una pequeña mata de cabello pelirrojo; se acercó peligrosamente a Bulma, quien al verlo se escondió detrás de Piccoro -no te veía en un tiempo, ¿has pensado en lo que hablamos?-

-¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte Riccum?...que si me das tu carro, soy toda tuya- le guiñó el ojo con coquetería.

-ha ha ha, eso nunca pasará- carcajeó con sus puños en la cintura -mi Charger vale más que tú- Bulma sonrió

-pues tú te lo pierdes, cariño-

La pequeña mujer de la peluca tomó del brazo al hombre verde que la acompañaba y se acercaron a una mujer rubia de cabello largo y alborotado.

-oye Lanch!- llamó la "pelinegra" -de cuanto es ahora?-

-2 mil pesos, no mucho, le entras?-

-claro, también mi amigo- señalando a Piccoro

-No se comparte la apuesta, 4 mil por los dos-

-ok, ok, no te sulfures- sacó el dinero del bolsillo del pantalón, lo contó y lo entregó -sabes si correrán Los ogros babosos?-

-claro, esos idiotas siempre están aquí, como si alguna chica los pelara, ni drogada me metería con ellos-

Ambas carcajearon viendo llegar al par del que hablaban, un par de sujetos más grandes que Riccum vestidos como hip-hoperos, uno de piel roja y lentes y otro de piel azul, bastantes feos a la vista, los cuales apodaban "ogros" porque en cada oración que terminaban en "O" le incluían "ogro" u "ogros".

-de que se ríen ustedes? acaso vieron algo graciosogro?- dijo el rojo sintiéndose molesto, imaginándose que la risa era a sus costillas.

-Nada- dijo Lanch -Trisha me contó un chiste, verdad?-

-si, algo sobre un par de gorilas, no lo entenderías-

-sigue riéndote, pero cuando te ganemos estarás llorandogro- dijo el azul, desafiando con la mirada a Piccoro

-quien dice que yo me reía?- contestó el observado.

-y de cuanto es la apuesta hoy, Lanch?- el sujeto de piel rojiza ajusto sus lentes de fondo de botella

-5 mil por cabeza- aprovechando lo idiotas que eran

El ingenuo sacó el dinero y pagó -aquí esta, vámonos hermanogro Armandogro- le dijo al azul para ir de una vez a acomodar sus móviles, un par de eclipses color plateados.

-te sigo hermanogro Robertogro-

Lanch tuvo que contener la risa por ese par que le parecía demasiado estúpidos, siguió recogiendo las apuestas mientras el otro par siguió su camino también a sus carros. Bulma recibió un mensaje de Piccoro.

"¿lista?"

Tecleó y envió

"lista"

7 coches se enfilaron uno al lado del otro, en la línea de meta, Bulma miró a su derecha y se encontró con la mirada de Piccoro, asintieron y luego miró a otro lado, donde justo a su lado estaba Riccum, le mandó un beso y ella puso cara de asco. Era hora de mirar al frente, Lanch se posiciono frente a todos, meneando sus caderas presumiendo su bien formado cuerpo envuelto en ese mini short que acostumbraba usar, y aquel top amarillo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, puesto que no llevaba brasier, por lo que muchos dejaron de ponerle atención a la banderilla que había levantado en su mano, y pusieron especial atención e sus pechos. Lanch sonrió y bajó la bandera de un jalón, todos salieron disparados, excepto Riccum que apenas reaccionaba puesto que había caído en la trampa de Lanch. Aceleró tratando de alcanzarlos.

Bulma tecleo mientras iba manejando, presiono llamar y acercó el celular a su oído derecho.

-habla Roshi-

-ya están donde acordamos?-

-si, en la calle bardan esquina con ferré. Venimos en la moto por si cualquier cosa-

-ok, bye- colgó

-mini-moto diría yo- se quejó Qui -apenas cabemos los dos en esta miniatura- se encontraban escondidos en un callejón a un lado de la calle donde según debían pasar los corredores.

-no le hagas caso betsy, tu eres la mejor- dijo Roshi con dulzura, acariciando el tanque de combustible de su motocicleta

-le pusiste nombre? eres un viejo ridículo-

Piccoro asintió con la mirada, quien iba justo al lado de donde estaba Bulma, aceleraron y se posicionaron al frente de los eclipses gemelos, y seis cuadras más adelante empezaron a disminuir la velocidad, los ogros se molestaron y empezaron a sonar el claxon al notar como algunos también participantes de la carrera les sacaba la vuelta a los cuatro y se iban de largo.

-son unos trampososgros! Aceleren!- sin parar de sonar el claxon.

Quisieron sacarles la vuelta en vano, ya que habían entrado a una calle de solo dos carriles, y sin previo aviso, ambos frenaron. Los ogros más que asustados pisaron a fondo el freno y levantaron el freno de mano, jalándolo lo más que pudieron, se detuvieron. Se miraron el uno al otro desde sus autos cerciorándose que el otro estuviera bien, fruncieron el señor y mostraron los dientes, iracundos por tal trampa que les habían puesto, decididos a salir a partirles la cara a ambos, sin importarles nada, abrieron las portezuelas de sus autos, pero una pistola de 9 milímetros frente al rostro del azul hizo congelarse en su lugar. Entonces el Maverick y Pontiac aceleraron alejándose del lugar.

-bájate gordo- dijo Qui sosteniendo el arma desde el asiento del copiloto.

-hermanogro!- el ogro azul salió de su auto a auxiliar a su hermano, escuchó la puerta de su auto cerrarse y cuando miro atrás, su eclipse plateado aceleró y desapareció del lugar, miró de nuevo a su hermano y este estaba siendo sacado de una patada de su propio auto. Se abrazaron asustados al ver que aún les apuntaba con el arma un sujeto con gorra de baseball, lentes oscuros y sonrisa cínica.

-¡ahi se ven, idiotas!- aceleró a toda potencia, dejándolos en medio de la calle, abrazados.

Pasaron dos minutos en completo silencio, hasta que uno decidió hablar.

-y ahora que vamos a hacer Robertogro? no podemos ir a la policía, esos autos los habíamos robadogro de la frontera-

-estamos jodidogros-

.

..

.

-Bulma? habla Roshi? son todos nuestros!-

Bulma sonrió -bien! escucha, aún tenemos tiempo, quiero el Charger de Riccum-

-pero como se lo quitaras antes de que llegue a la meta? ya perdimos mucho tiempo!-

-se lo robare en la fiesta que darán al terminar la carrera, tu confía en mí!, escucha, esto harás...-

.

Qui entró a una bodega que se encontraba a solo 5 minutos de donde habían hecho el atraco, Piccoro ya se encontraba esperándolos, detrás de Qui llegó el segundo eclipse, del cual bajó Roshi.

-Donde esta Bulma?- se preguntó Piccoro

-que no llegó contigo?-

-dijo que robaría también el del gorilón pelirrojo- anunció Roshi

-¿qué? qué tal si los de los eclipses llegan y la acusan?- De nuevo Piccoro hablo, le pareció una mala idea.

-dijo que será algo furtivo, en la fiesta que harán después de la carrera- miró su reloj -debe estar llegando algún idiota en primer lugar justo ahora- levantó la mirada hacia Piccoro -dice que no hay problema, que se lleven los eclipses a la casa y yo la esperare aquí cuidando el azul a que ustedes regresen-

-y se puede saber cómo traerá dos autos?- cuestionó Qui

-Iría por mi moto, ahorita debe estar en camino, aquí dejara su auto y yo iré con ella en la moto- Roshi empezó a fantasear en como iría la mujer abrazándolo de la espalda, pegando su cuerpo al de él, de pronto su nariz soltó un hilillo de sangre, se tapó la nariz con una mano -vayan ,vayan, yo cuido aquí!-

-mejor esperémosla-

-no se Piccoro, yo opino que mejor nos los llevemos a la "casa" allá estarán seguros, dejemos a Roshi esperándola, ya vez como ha hecho planes así de la nada y le salen, esa cabrona tiene mucha suerte; y así cuando lleguen ellos allá nos llevamos los 5 juntos, Freezer nos verá con mejores ojos si aparecemos con uno más, ¿no crees?-

El hombre de piel verde quedó pensativo, para luego asentir -bien, espérala aquí Roshi, nosotros nos llevamos los eclipses-

Había pasado apenas un minuto en el que se habían llevado al par de carros plateados, cuando Roshi recibió una llamada de la mujer.

-Roshi? eres tú?-

-sí, que pasa linda?-

-ayúdame, mi auto ya no encendió, estoy a 4 cuadras de la meta de la carrera, en la esquina de la calle sarsez y soles-

-¡voy para allá!, no te muevas!- colgó y corrió a abrir la puerta corrediza de la cochera, luego se metió al auto azul agradeciéndole a Piccoro el que no lo haya apagado, puesto que su anterior dueño le había metido un montón de mañas. Avanzó poco a poco tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie, con las luces apagadas, a la cuadra siguiente las encendió y aceleró.

.

..

.

Parada en la esquina, vio llegar el auto azul, sonrió de que marchara el plan como ella quería, también vio a Roshi bajar del auto preocupado por ella.

-¿Qué pasó? donde está tu carro?-

-no me lo creerás! me han robado- fingió estar asustada, queriendo llorar -se lo han llevado unos maleantes de por aquí!-

-no puede ser!- gritó Roshi -que desgraciados! No te hicieron nada?! Ven, sube al auto- la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta el asiento del copiloto -veremos qué podemos hacer- trató de tranquilizarla. Caminó por detrás del auto para llegar al otro lado y cuando jalo la manija de la puerta, esta estaba cerrada. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la celestial de Bulma, quien le sonrió traviesa.

-lo siento Roshi!- aceleró para luego girar y perderse en la esquina, dejando a Roshi parado en medio de la calle, tardó un poco en procesar lo sucedido.

-espera! no te robaron nada! vieja tramposa!... y ahora?- miró a los alrededores -no creo que a estas horas pase el autobús- buscó en sus bolsillos y suspiró -no tengo dinero- no sabía que podría hacer, más que llamar a la policía y fingir ser un viejo con Alzheimer que no recordaba donde estaba su casa, pero desechó la idea; podrían buscarlo en la base de datos de la policía y ahí sí que no lo dejarían ir. Rebuscó en los alrededores y asomándose en el callejón, recargada en la pared desquebrajada estaba su mini moto que parecía observarlo con su gran faro de luz.

-Betsy! mi amor!- corrió a abrazarla y se subió de inmediato, dando marcha hacia donde supuestamente estaría el auto azul, si no lo hubiera sacado de ahi. -como llegaste aquí? mm seguro Bulma te trajo, vaya entonces si se apiado de un hombre mayor como yo...me pregunto ¿para qué quiere el azul?... caramba, Piccoro me va a regañar-

.

..

.

-maldita sea, podrían estar en cualquier lado-

Gokú miraba a Vegeta jalarse el cabello más que frustrado, se sentía mal por él, sentía que en parte era su culpa ya que por apagarse el carro los perdieron.

-escucha..yo..-

-no digas nada- bajó sus manos cansado -o te estrangularé, juro que lo haré-

-no digo nada...si tan solo no hubieran apagado el celular...-

-te dije que te callaras-

-dijiste que no dijera nada, no que me callara-

-es lo mismo idiota!-

Empezó una nueva pelea verbal, de pronto ambos guardaron silencio al escuchar un estruendo, un gruñido de motor bastante familiar para Vegeta, miraron con atención el cruce frente a ellos, cada vez más cerca el ruido y más fuerte, y cuando se escuchó bastante fuerte que hasta sentían vibrar sus pechos, apareció el Pontiac Gto frente a sus ojos y por un segundo lo vieron pasar.

-¡rápido Kakarotto! ¡Enciende el auto!-

-¡si!- obedeció y encendió las luces

-no enciendas las luces idiota!- tomó la palanca y la giró el mismo para apagarlas- podría vernos, vamos! acelera!-

.

..

.

Al fin había llegado a la bodega que solo ella conocía. Se alegró de haberla comprado ya que no estaba tan errónea la idea de que algún día la necesitaría, y ese día había llegado. Abrió las puertas y adentró el auto, se bajó de nuevo a cerrarlas.

A oscuras sacó una pequeña mini-lámpara en forma de usb del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, la encendió y se adentró de nuevo al auto, se levantó la tela del pantalón de su pierna izquierda y sacó el folder del botín café, el que había escondido antes en la guantera de su auto; la abrió para comprobar los papeles y en efecto eran los papeles originales del Pontiac, sonrió aliviada; guardó el folder en la guantera.

Se bajó del auto y lo cerró, dejando la linterna en el asiento, caminó hacia el frente rozando sus dedos por todo el largo del cofre, sorprendiéndose como estaba enfriándose tan rápido; debía ser otro implemento de Vegeta. Simplemente le encantaba ese auto, pero no podía quedárselo, estaba decidido. Se lo regresaría a su dueño antes de huir. En primera instancia había decidido perderse llevándose su Maverick con ella, ni muerta se lo dejaría a Freezer; pero al momento de ver el celular de vegeta frente a ella; recordó la noche que habían compartido, así que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad para hacerse con el Gto la tomó.

Escuchó un crujir de la puerta pequeña puerta que estaba detrás de ella, la vio abierta, se asustó y sacó una navaja de su otro bolsillo trasero, la abrió de un movimiento.

-¿¡quién anda ahí?!-

No recibió respuesta, trató de agudizar su vista entre la oscuridad y sus oídos esperando escuchar un ruido; por tres minutos se quedó esperando algún sonido u movimiento, puesto que la poca luz que había era una tira desde la puerta hasta el suelo. Un minuto más y nada. No quiso confiarse y corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta, saliendo del lugar. Regresó su vista y espero a que algo apareciera, saliera o algo se oyera; y de nuevo nada. Miró a los alrededores y nada. Sonrió para sí misma, regresó adentro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-seguro no la cerré bien...que tonta...- rió, divertida de sus palabras. Regresó al asiento del auto y sacó de ahí la linterna, alumbró el techo buscando la tira para encender la luz de la bodega.

Quería ver el carro una última vez antes de hacerlo aparecer "mágicamente" frente al departamento de Vegeta, y supuso que no habría problema encender la luz de la pequeña bodega ya que no había nadie en los alrededores. La linterna se apagó.

-carajo, que porquería- le dio varios golpes, pero ya estaba muerta la pila.

Sabía que justo frente al cofre del auto en el techo estaba la tira metálica para encender la luz, caminó hasta el cofre, levantó la mano y apenas la sintió con la punta de los dedos. Se estiró más y de la nada la luz se encendió. Sintió un cuerpo detrás de ella, se asustó.

-¿Ibas a algún lado?-

La tomó de la nuca y la lanzó al cofre, oprimiéndola contra él, para que no escapara. Reconoció su voz, por el rabillo del ojo pudo reconocerlo físicamente.

-Vegeta- dijo muy a fuerzas, apenas podía respirar.

-ah, entonces si me recuerdas- con su mano en su cuello y la otra tomando la muñeca libre de la chica, ya que la otra estaba siendo aplastada por su propio cuerpo, no tenía escapatoria. Sonrió triunfante, la haría pagar al fin. -es una suerte haberte encontrado antes de que lo desarmaras o lo vendieras a quien sabe quién, maldita ladrona- le quitó la peluca y la lanzó con desprecio, regresó su mano a su cuello.

-te equivocas.. yo...te lo iba a devolver-

-HA HA HA!-carcajeó para luego acercarse a su oído -esperas que te crea?- se oprimió mas contra ella, dejando caer todo su peso en el delicado de la mujer, gimió de dolor.

-no...yo..si te lo robé...lo ..siento..pero te lo iba a regresar...ahorita mismo-

-para que mientes!? Llamaré a la policía para que vengan a arrestarte- dobló su brazo izquierdo tras la espalda de la chica y ahí la aprisionó para poder soltar su cuello, con la mano libre sacó el celular de 18 de su bolsillo y tecleó, ella escuchó los sonidos del celular.

-no! por favor!..déjame ir!...toma el carro y vete..y no me volverás a ver!-

-crees que soy imbécil?-

-te lo juro! si entro a una comisaria estoy muerta!, por favor, déjame ir..- sollozó angustiada.

Detuvo el tecleo, aquello lo descolocó, hablaba con la verdad? o era una mentira para zafarse y huir?. se guardó el celular de nuevo y se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

-porque debería creerte?-

- no tienes que creerme, toma el auto y vete, ahí están los papeles en el suelo, son los originales, y tu celular ahí esta, déjame ir, te lo juro, no me volverás a ver en tu vida...-

-eres una maldita!- le gritó -me seduces! te robas mi auto! para qué diablos te acostaste conmigo!? Solo querías burlarte de mi! ¡eres una puta cualquiera!-

-¡Cállate!-

Guardó silencio

-yo también soy de carne y hueso sabias!? Tuve sexo contigo porque me gustaste imbécil! no debí pero lo hice! ¿¡Por eso soy una puta!? Entonces que eres tu!? ¡Si a esas vamos no eres menos cualquiera que yo entonces! ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡suéltame animal! ¡Pendejo! ¡Puto imbécil!..-

Empezó a forcejear enfurecida, ante la mirada de Vegeta. Le hacía hervir la sangre. Era una maldita por robarle lo más importante para él. Pero aun así no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Su cuerpo, su piel, su olor lo volvían loco, y ahora la recién confesión y el verla en esa actitud forcejeando y vociferando todas esas groserías y maldiciones como una bestia empeoraban la situación. Sin previo aviso la giró sobre el cofre y la besó salvajemente.

Bulma abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida de las acciones del hombre sobre ella. No tuvo a donde huir ya que su cabeza estaba contra el cofre y acorralada por los labios y la lengua invasiva de Vegeta. Soltó grititos ahogados y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza aprovecho sus brazos liberados para pegarle en los hombros, en los brazos o donde pudiera; sin éxito alguno de hacerlo retroceder. Sintió sus manos en sus caderas y su sexo despierto rozando el suyo, lo tomó del cabello y jalo hacia atrás para separarlo de ella, Vegeta frunció el ceño molesto, asomando una vena en su frente.

-quédate quieta- dijo autoritario, zafándose del agarre y tomo ambas muñecas para tenerla más a su merced. Lamió su cuello, lo mordisqueo y luego se dirigió a su escote. Metiendo su lengua en él.

-no! quítate!- gritó intentando quitárselo de encima en vano, ella forcejeaba y él le aprisionaba rudamente, ejerciendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el delgado de la mujer evitando que huyera, lamia su cuello y ella seguía luchando, eso le excitaba mas. Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas por el abrumador placer de sentirse deseada, desde su primer encuentro no había dejado de pensar en él y tenerlo encima en esos momentos le nublaba la cabeza empezando a pensar que dejarse llevar no sería mala idea. Pero no se dejaría. Se resistiría lo más que pudiera.

-¡bestia! - aprovecho un pequeña distracción del sujeto y le metió un rodillazo en la entrepierna, él se dobló de dolor escondiendo su rostro en el vientre de Bulma.

-¡ARGHHH!...hija de...puta...- vociferó sufriendo un dolor horrible y paralizador que se expandió desde su pene; el área del golpe; a sus testículos, para luego el dolor a un área oculta en su vientre. -..Me lo..quebraste..- una lagrima quiso salir de su ojo derecho.

Lo hizo parar, pero se sintió mal de inmediato, quería sacárselo de encima pero no pensó lastimarlo a tal grado.

-tú te lo buscaste- dijo ella minimizando su culpa, forcejeó de nuevo y el agarre en sus muñecas aumentó -auh! me estas lastimando!-

-tú te lo buscaste- la imitó, junto ambas muñecas en su mano derecha y con la otra se sobó el área afectada. Recuperándose del ataque de la peliazul -solo empeoraste las cosas- sonrió malévolo mirándola directo a los ojos, asustándola. Se vio reflejado en sus celestes orbes, brillando por el miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle, o tal vez, ¿esperanzada de lo que pudiera hacerle? Con su mano libre tomó el zipper del pantalón de piel negro de Bulma y lo deslizó abajo, luego con sus dedos le desabrochó el pequeño botón y de un jalón brusco le bajó los pantalones, dejando al descubierto su pequeña tanga de hilo dental negra. La vio sonrojarse y agitarse para zafarse de él.

Rió al ver su nulo intento. Del pantalón en el suelo sacó la navaja y la abrió frente a su rostro. Se quedó quieta pensando que posiblemente la lastimaría. Con la navaja perfectamente afilada la acercó a su ombligo, rozando su piel con la punta, haciendo una línea imaginaria hacia arriba hasta el inicio de su diminuta blusa roja, la metió entre sus pechos y ahí junto todo el frente de la tela y de un tirón, la trozó. Teniendo una antojable vista del pecho de Bulma, subiendo y bajando por su respiración agitada. Se lamió el labio inferior acercando de nuevo el pequeño cuchillo al moño frontal de su brasier, metió la navaja y de un solo jalón el brasier se abrió, mostrando sus pechos al descubierto al igual que sus pezones rozados y deseables.

-pervertido enfermo- dijo agitada, mostrando molestia en su mirada y rubor e sus mejillas.

Vegeta lanzó la navaja por ahí y le sonrió lascivo, se inclinó hasta quedar frente a uno de sus pechos y mordió su pezón, no pudo evitar gemir bastante sonoro en toda la habitación cerrada. Lo endureció más. Sacó su miembro más que listo de su pantalón y ropa interior y lo rozó contra un muslo de Bulma, mojando su piel con su propia lubricación mientras metía su mano en la tanga y de un solo movimiento metió un dedo en ella. Gimió de nuevo.

-no pareces sufrir mucho- enmarcó una ceja, sonriéndole.

-déjame..-

-¿sigues con lo mismo?-

Frunció el ceño de nuevo, no le ganaría, menos la soltaría; sabía que lo deseaba como el a ella. La obligaría a que se lo dijera aunque fuera a la fuerza. Sacó su dedo de la vagina de Bulma, le puso los pequeños pies en el cofre ya habiéndola liberado del pantalón, le abrió las piernas dobladas y metió tres de sus dedos en ella de nuevo, gimió de tal forma que la espera se volvería tortuosa, pero el quería ganar. Metió sus dedos lo más que pudo y lo sacó, los metió de nuevo y los sacó de nuevo, mirándola aguantar gemir entre labios con los ojos cerrados, sabía que por más que lo negara, lo estaba disfrutando al igual que él. Aumentó la velocidad y al fin sus labios se abrieron, gimiendo sonoramente en toda la bodega, acercó su boca a la suya y la profanó, introduciendo su lengua todo lo que pudo, luego bajó a uno de sus pechos y lo succionó y lamió mientras seguía con la labor manual.

No podía parar de gemir, se retorcía bajo el, sintiendo el goce de su brusco tacto, estaba olvidando donde estaban y porque estaban ahí, su mente se nublaba y ya no le importaba; era como si aquel hombre hubiera desatado un fuego dentro de ella, un incendio que solo se apagaría si se desataba, consumiéndose a sí mismo. Solo quería sentir más, levantó la cabeza y buscó su oído.

-ah...vegeta...-

Lamió una última vez su duro pezón y acercó su oído para escucharla, mientras lamia su delgado cuello.

-mételo-

No necesitó ni pensarlo, sacó sus dedos mojados de la vagina de Bulma y jaló la tanga hasta romperla, se bajó los pantalones y el bóxer y posicionó y al sentir la entrada en su glande, embistió fuertemente metiendo todo su tronco en el camino sedoso y lubricado que habían dejado sus dedos, la mujer soltó un grito que distaba mucho de ser a causa de dolor; el hombre soltó sus muñecas y apoyó ambas manos en el cofre del auto, gruñendo cada que aventaba su cuerpo hacia delante. Se quitó la chamarra y la camisa que llevaba debajo sin dejar de moverse y la tiró al suelo. Las manos libres de la mujer alcanzaron sus brazos y los apretó, acarició, rasguñó; luego subieron hasta su cuello para luego bajar hasta la cintura del hombre, ahí se agarró y jalaba cada que el empujaba dentro de ella animándolo a hacerlo más fuerte, él sonrió y obedeció, aumentando la fuerza y así aumentando los gemidos de Bulma.

La levantó hasta sentarla en la orilla del cofre e hizo que Bulma enredara sus piernas en su cintura, la tomó de los glúteos y apretó mientras embestía de nuevo, Bulma le rodeo el cuello con un brazo mientras con el otro acariciaba y arañaba la espalda; besándolo y gimiendo contra su boca. Luego de un rato la recostó de nuevo y empujó mientras apretaba sus senos, pero su sudor la hacía resbalarse hacia abajo, salió de ella, la jalo hacia más arriba del cofre y subió con ella, escuchándose el tronar de la lámina, se agarró del inicio del cofre , justo donde se ve el final del vidrio; entró en ella y empezó a empujar nuevamente mientras con su mano libre levantaba una de sus piernas para así tener mejor visión de su intromisión en el cuerpo de la mujer. La besaba y le metía la lengua mientras ella correspondía perfectamente a sus demandas. Resultaba excitante el tenerla así, siendo sometida por él, abrazándolo, besándolo y sus lenguas bailando, aumentó más el ritmo, más la fuerza, veía y sentía como la lámina se hundía y abollaba, y no le importó.

De pronto sintió el cuerpo de la mujer tensionarse. Puso sus níveas manos en su pecho, deteniéndolo.

-espe..ra …Vegeta…ah…- le dijo para luego soltar un gemido largo, después de eso se estremeció, la vio sonrojarse aún más.

Juraría que había sentido temblar el lugar.

-tuviste un orgasmo?- sonrió perverso, acariciando una de sus mejillas, estaba caliente al tacto; abrió sus ojos y brillaron para él, su respiración aún seguía agitada.

Bulma le sonrió, tomó su nuca y se besaron, enredó sus dedos en el cabello azabache de él. Empezó el vaivén de nuevo y ella se estremeció más notable. -espera, se siente raro-

Vegeta sonrió lascivo -veamos cuantas veces puedo hacer que te vengas- con su voz ronca

-no, espera..no..ah..- la fuerte sensación desapareció poco a poco para sentir de nuevo el placer de hace unos momentos

-aún se siente raro?-

-no...ah..sigue..-

Aumentó el ritmo y sus gemidos igual, sorprendió a vegeta tocando su clítoris con la mano libre, sin dejar de sonreírle; lo jalaba suavemente, para luego pasar sus yemas suavemente por ese pequeño tramo de piel, aumento más el ritmo y lo presionó, liberando un segundo orgasmo para Bulma, quien se arqueo hacia delante al momento de sentirlo, igual de intenso que el primero; la besó disfrutando de sus labios carnosos. Respiró más agitada que nunca.

El timbrar de un celular los hizo brincar a ambos. Vegeta bajó del cofre y sostuvo a Bulma cuando la vio resbalarse para que no cayera al suelo, aun se encontraba en éxtasis; la sentó en la ropa tirada en el suelo y le dio un fugaz y apasionado beso; buscó el celular en sus pantalones y contestó.

-¿¡Qué?!-

-bueno, pues me dijiste que llamarías si te pasaba algo, pero ya paso un rato y no sales ni llamas, que está pasando ahí dentro? no me digas que la estas golpeando!? Porque yo mismo te denuncio, Vegeta!-

-No digas idioteces! tu sigue cuidando afuera, me voy a tardar-

-pero..- replicó Gokú.

Vegeta colgó y lo dejó en el suelo, regresó al ataque tumbándose sobre la mujer y metió de nuevo su pene en ella, recostándola en el suelo, después de un par de movimientos notó molestia en el rostro de la peliazul.

-¿qué?-

-me duele la espalda-

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, la tuvo contra el cofre, y no es un área que se pueda especificar como blanda, salió de ella y fue a abrir la puerta del conductor y movió hacia adelante el asiento, cargó a la mujer y la adentró a los asientos traseros, donde continuó con lo interrumpido.

Mientras Vegeta hacia experimentar a Bulma un tercer orgasmo y sucumbir ante el suyo, su celular sonó de nuevo; esta vez ni siquiera lo escuchó, estaban demasiado ocupados retomando aire para seguir otro Round.

Continuará...

Nota del Autor que no se calla (osea yo XD) :

Hola hola, primero que nada muchisisisimas gracias por su paciencia, y les pido una disculpa si llegaron a pensar que ya no publicaría, me ha pasado algo bueno : les contare que en el trabajo me han patrocinado la prepa abierta (la habia dejado a medias), asi que estoy trabajando y estudiando, que genial después de todo mi jefe no es tan tirano hehe. Lo malo es que el estudio me ha quitado tiempo para escribir u_u les pido mas paciencia ya que me tardare un poco en publicar, como agradecimiento he publicado dos capis en uno. Al fin apareció Gokú, les gustó? y ya vio a milk jijiji (risita mañosa) ya tenía pensado meter a Gokú en este capi desde que me decidí hacer la historia pero no quise arruinarles la sorpresa asi que guarde el secretito un poco XD

A ese vegeta ya no le importa tanto su carro, no creen? XD a mi también me valdría un cacahuate mi carro si tuviera a Bulma asi *¬* asi fuera un mustang del año :P.

Me despido y una vez más gracias por sus reviews lectores fieles, me hacen el día se los aseguro . Como nota final les dejo un mensaje que me hizo reflexionar...

"la felicidad no es gratis, su precio es que tienes que buscarla"

Atte: Dry-Lan deseándoles felices días (y noches también ;))


	4. Chapter 4

Rojo ardientE

Capítulo 4: Deseo en tiempos de Locura

Había despertado hacia unos momentos, pero no se había movido ni abierto los ojos por pereza, mas sin embargo el calor de un cuerpo al cual abrazaba le hizo abrir los ojos confirmando que no había sido un sueño demasiado real.

Recostada sobre él, con su pequeña melena en su pecho; su exótico color contrastaba tentadoramente con su tono de piel, recordando todo lo sucedido en ese compacto lugar.

-FLASHBACK-

Después de venirse dentro de ella, y tomar un pequeño descanso Bulma se acercó a el y lo besó, para luego bajar por su pecho y su abdomen, hasta llegar a aquella parte que ya no estaba tan despierta; se sintió avergonzado de que lo viera así y quiso remilgar, y lo único que salió de su boca fue un jadeo al sentir como su miembro era metido por completo a su boca, haciéndolo despertar de nuevo en un tiempo record de 3 segundos, Bulma levantó la mirada y sonrió traviesa mientras lo masturbaba con ambas manos.

-salado-

Bulma soltó un gritó y luego rió al ver como Vegeta de modo rápido y brusco la levantaba y recostaba de nuevo; ahora ella era la que jadeaba al ritmo de sus empujones. lo arañó por enésima vez y lamió sus pectorales, el gruñó en respuesta junto con su segundo orgasmo, sin salir de ella se besaron de nuevo, acariciando sus senos, el líquido de su semilla corrió por los glúteos de la mujer.

-eres una droga, mujer- siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, besándose, aun se encontraba excitado y su pene de nuevo erecto se lo demostró a Bulma.

-me encantas- le susurró, con la mirada llena de deseo, nublada de excitación

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de tajo de su cabeza al poner toda su atención en el despertar de la mujer dormida sobre él, suavemente levantó la mirada hasta conectar con la suya, y con esos labios sonrosados y levemente hinchados de tanto uso, le dedicó una sonrisa; dos segundos después esa sonrisa y su mirada ensoñadora desapareció, para dar paso a un rostro preocupado; se intentó levantar.

-¿qué hora es? ¿cuanto tiempo dormí?-

-no lo sé-

Vegeta se quejó al sentir el codo de Bulma en su abdomen, ella se inclinó y estiró hacia el frente del auto, hasta alcanzar el celular de vegeta que se hallaba en el cuadro especial para las colillas de cigarro, bajo el estéreo, vegeta aprovechó e inclinó la cabeza a un lado para apreciar su desnudo trasero al aire, sonrió de lado haciendo notar que efectivamente, le gustaba lo que veía. Lamentablemente para el, la mujer regresó a sentarse entre sus piernas y encendió el celular. Se acercó a ella a abrazarla y le dio un par de besos en el cuello bastante sonoros.

-Espera vegeta- le llamo, sin perder su atención del celular, recibiendo un gruñido del hombre.

-¿se puede saber que buscas en mi celular?- dijo molesto, aun sin soltarla. Por medio del abrazo descubrió la repentina tensión de la mujer, dirigió la vista a la pantalla y el móvil anunciaba las 2:26 a.m.

-tenemos que irnos-

-¿de que hablas?-

-no hay tiempo para explicarte, vámonos-

Como pudo, salió del a parte trasera del auto y se dirigió a donde se hallaban sus ropas tiradas; frunció el ceño molesta y giró hacia vegeta con su blusa rasgada en mano

-¡¿ahora como se supone que salga de aquí semidesnuda?!

La cara de fastidio fue evidente, chasqueó la lengua y salió del auto también, ella al darse cuenta de la desnudez del hombre se sonrojó y desvió la vista, buscó su pantalón y se lo puso rápidamente al saberse desnuda también. Lo escuchó reírse divertido.

-¡ahora resulta que te apena?-

-ya te dije que no hay tiempo- le lanzo el pantalón a la cara -vístete, hombre- ordenó

Terminada la tarea de ponerse la prenda, se acercó a Bulma y la tomó del hombro

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que me digas que diablos te pasa ¿Tiempo para qué?-

-vegeta- le hablo seria, le abrazó por el cuello suavemente y dedicándole una mirada de cachorro a medio morir-¿confías en mi?-

-No-

-¡bueno está bien!- lo soltó con fastidio molesta de que no hubiera funcionado la treta para que no insistiera más -yo robo autos...para mi jefe.. nosotros nos encargamos de tomar fotos de autos deportivos o costosos en la ciudad y sus alrededores, se las mandamos y luego robamos los que el señala...-

-nosotros? cuantos más son?-

-no puedo decírtelo, el caso es que según tenía que entregar tu coche a las tres en punto en un embarcadero en los muelles, mi cuello está en juego, lo entiendes?-

La miró serio, entonces era verdad eso que planeaba devolvérselo? quiso creer que sí.

-bien- se alejó de ella y recogió lo restante de ropa tirada, vio en el suelo el celular de 18 vibrando, al levantarlo colgaron. -el estúpido de Kakarotto, lo había olvidado...-

Un golpe se escuchó de la puerta, la cual se abrió de par en par, Bulma y Vegeta quedaron helados esperando que alguien entrara por esa puerta, temiendo lo peor.

-Alto todo el mundo!- entró gritando Gokú, empuñando una pequeña navaja con ambas manos temblorosas hacia el frente -tengo una navaja y se cómo usarla!-

Pero al contrario de lo que pensaba encontrar ahí dentro, se encontró con solo Vegeta y una mujer parados y semidesnudos, su mirada se posó en los pechos desnudos de la mujer y de inmediato se sonrojó como un tomate y su cabello se erizó aún más.

-kyaaa!- gritó Bulma, tapándose los senos con sus brazos al momento que giraba para darle la espalda al voyerista.

-Perdón! Perdón!- giró Gokú, girando rápidamente.

-Kakarotto! -se acercó a el y lo tomó del cuello para asegurarse de que no volteara de nuevo -no se suponía que estarías vigilando!?-

-sí, pero no contestaste y me dio miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo-

-y porque hasta ahorita entras en todo caso?-

-es que...- se rascó la nuca e hizo una sonrisa tonta -me quede dormido he he-

-Argh!, no sirves para nada!-

Dos minutos después, y luego de las presentaciones, salieron del lugar para dirigirse a una dirección que le indicó Bulma, para que la dejara ahí. El trayecto fue silencioso hasta que Vegeta decidió romper el hielo.

-luego de que te deje ahí, regresaras con tu jefe?-

-yo...pensaba escapar, a donde vamos es donde tengo mi carro escondido-

-el Maverick?, ahora que sé que no trabajas por tu cuenta pensé que sería de tu jefe -

-No! ese auto es mío nada más! solo muerta dejare que Freezer lo tenga!- calló de inmediato al descubrirse ella sola, giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, evitando al conductor.

-Freezer? así se llama?-

-has como si no hubieras oído nada, vale?- reflexionó un momento y de pronto le cayó el hecho como un balde de agua fría, giró lentamente a mirar a Vegeta -lo...lo hicimos sin nada...- dijo temerosa

Vegeta frunció el ceño -no tengo sida, tonta-

-no me refiero a eso, bueno si también...para en la próxima farmacia, tengo que comprar una pastilla de emergencia-

-vale- gruñó, aunque la verdad, la idea de un hijo le sonaba bastante mal a el también.

.

Se detuvieron en la primera farmacia que vio y se estacionó, Gokú lo siguió y se posicionó al lado del Gto, extrañado del porque se detuvieron.

Vegeta espero a que la mujer salera del auto, puesto que ya se encontraba tapada con la camisa de él, pero solo se quedó ahí sentada, pensativa.

-no vas a ir?- pregunto el pelo en llamarada

-porque no vas tu?-

-yo? no voy a ir a comprar eso, y menos sin camisa- dijo, aunque tenía la chamarra de piel encima, se notaba su torso desnudo.

-porr favoooor- le rogó con ojos de cachorrito

-arghh..vale...Kakarotto! ve acá!-

Gokú se bajó de su auto y se acercó a la ventanilla de Bulma.

-si? que pasó?-

-quiero que entres y compres una pastilla de emergencia- le ordenó Vegeta

-y eso que es?-

-pídela como pastilla del día siguiente- dijo Bulma

-solo ve y pídela así, muévete-

-hum, vale- luego de hacer un puchero, entro a la farmacia.

Bulma miró a su acompañante recriminándolo -porque no fuiste tú?-

-para que? si para eso está Kakarotto-

-y realmente se llama así? porque digo...que nombre tan raro-

-es un apodo que tiene desde niño- guardó silencio y Bulma supo que ahí había terminado la conversación.

.

Mientras tanto dentro de la farmacia, el chico se acercó hasta el fondo donde se encontraban los medicamentos, donde se apareció un chico mucho más joven que él.

-hola, me puedes dar una pastilla de emergencia?-

-buscas una abortiva? porque de esas no tenemos, mi buen-

-no, una pastilla del día siguiente-

-aah, te ganó la calentura eh?- rió divertido el empleado

-yo no, un amigo-

-Siiiii, eso dicen todos-

-bueno, me la vas a vender o no?- se molestó, la mujer había dicho que no había tiempo para perder y ese empleado si que se lo hacía perder.

-vale vale, son $130 pesos-

-ok, toma-

.

Mientras tanto Bulma seguía mirando a vegeta y este la ignoraba esperando que no siguiera con la conversación, al final si habló.

-y porque?-

-cómo eres curiosa mujer...cuando niños estábamos juntos en clases de inglés y el no podía pronunciar carrot que es zanahoria en inglés, le decía cacarrot, su hermano le hizo burla llamándolo "Kakarroto" y de ahí surgió el apodo de kakarotto-

-que malos-

-yo porque?' su hermano fue el que lo inventó-

-pero tu lo repites-

-agh, ni siquiera le molesta-

-hola, aquí esta- le dió la bolsa con el paquete a vegeta, quien se lo dio a Bulma, ella lo abrió y quedó pensativa, levanto la mirada a Gokú.

-no compraste agua?-

-no, porque?-

-y como esperas que la pase? anda ve y compra una-

-ok, ok- regresó a la farmacia con fastidio.

.

..

.

-Freezer nos va a matar- repetía una y otra vez

-cállate ya Qui- regañó Piccoro -haremos esto, subiremos los eclipses y haremos como si no pasara nada-

-pero y si Freezer se da cuenta?- temió Roshi

-yo opino que de una vez le digamos, que tal y si piensa que nosotros tuvimos algo que ver en esto?- remilgó de nuevo el ser morado

Todos guardaron silencio, pensando en algún plan que pudiera salvarles el cuello, ya eran las 3 y mejor se subieron a los autos para subirlos al barco mercante. Roshi esperó abajo y de nuevo vio a Piccoro y Qui bajar caminando. Subieron la puerta de fierro del barco, el cual levo anclas y zarpó.

Regresaron al único auto que tenían disponible, una pequeña golf color negra de la cual era dueño Dodoria, muchas veces se preguntaron cómo es que cabía ahí dentro?. Se marcharon al escondite de todos, a contarle lo sucedido a Zaboon.

.

..

.

-aquí es..- dijo Bulma, vegeta bajó la velocidad y de nuevo hubo un silencio entre ellos.

-yo...-Bulma rompió el silencio -será mejor que te hagas un chequeo...no vaya a ser de malas , no crees?-

-Ya dime la verdad...tienes sida- bromeó vegeta

-cállate! claro que no!- se acercó a darle un suave beso en la mejilla -no esperes tu camisa de vuelta- le sonrió; vegeta le dio alcance a su brazo, apresándola.

-te estas despidiendo?- frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

La mujer le besó en los labios, después de un momento se separo

-adiós, vegeta, será mejor que no vuelvas aqui, ya no estaré...y esconde tu carro durante algún tiempo, es mejor asi…-

Su intento de bajar del auto fue nulo, aun no la soltaba, al contrario la apretó más. Bulma estuvo a punto de objetar pero fue callada con el celular del hombre en sus labios.

-llévatelo, solo llámame cuando todo esto se calme-

-vale-

Vegeta acortó la distancia entre ellos y se besaron apasionadamente durante largos tres minutos; se separaron y sin decir nada la mujer bajó del Pontiac y se adentró a la casa abandonada donde estaban aparcados. Una casa de un piso bastante descuidada donde la pintura se veía ya de bastante tiempo, al contrario de las demás casas de la cuadra. Vegeta emprendió marcha furiosamente haciendo rugir el mofle, rápidamente Gokú encendió su auto y siguió a vegeta. Cuadras más adelante y cuando al fin vegeta hizo alto a un semáforo en rojo, Gokú se pasó a su lado derecho, alzo la voz para que lo escuchara.

-pero vegeta!, la vas a dejar ir asi como asi? que ¿estas loco?!-

-yo se mi cuento!- dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-jum...¡que fácil es controlar a un hombre con sexo!-

-¡cállate niño virgen!-

-cállate tu! y no soy virgen!-

.

..

.

-¿¡Que hizo que!?-

Zaboon los miraba sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y la boca igual. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo pensaba hacer luego de su última conversación, pero no tan repentino. El vello en la nuca de todos los presentes se erizo al escuchar el teléfono sonar, temiendo de quien se trataba. El hombre de la trenza levantó el auricular y lo acercó a su oído, contesto temeroso, y al momento que su rostro se mostró aterrado todos huyeron despavoridos de la oficina de Zaboon.

-Estoy esperando una explicación!- alzo la voz Freezer desde el otro lado del teléfono; latigueó la cola en el aire, estaba empezando a impacientarse.

-verá señor...lo que pasa es que...tuvieron un altercado en la carrera y...es solo cosa de pintura señor-

-y por eso no los embarcaron con los otros dos? bien pudo arreglaros mi encargado en Colombia-

-no señor, ya sabe que el rojo es para su uso personal, quise que Piccoro lo arreglara personalmente, ya sabe qué bueno es para la mecánica y pintura..-

-bueno ya, a callar, Esto es algo que debiste consultármelo inmediatamente, por tu error no tendrán comisión de este y sus últimos 4 trabajos, y agradece que no estoy molesto de verdad-

Freezer colgó y después de un minuto pudo respirar aliviado; pero solo por unos segundos ya que se había metido en un problema más grande, colgó y descolgó de nuevo para llamar al celular de la peli azul, se sobresaltó al escuchar el móvil en la misma habitación, buscó con la mirada y lo encontró entre unos libros en la repisa del fondo; una gota de sudor recorrió su frente, colgó y se dirigió ahí, encontró el móvil rojo y lo hizo a un lado para buscar los papeles del Pontiac q se supone estarían ahí entre un par de libros viejos, se molestó al no encontrarlos. Su mirada rodó por el lugar hasta posarse en el móvil rojo en su mano.

-¿dónde estás?-

.

..

.

Bulma se quitó la ropa y se adentró en la vieja regadera de la casa, se sentía pegajosa por el sexo salvaje que había tenido con aquel hombre, sintiéndose aliviada en cuanto el agua caliente tocó su nívea piel. Sentía como el líquido recorría cada centímetro de su curvilínea tez, rememorando cada minuto que pasó con Vegeta en aquella bodega; como la sometió, la asustó y de un instante a otro, la besó y le hizo el amor.

Lo único que lamentaba del agua es que perdería el aroma de vegeta de su cuerpo; cosa que le estaba empezando a agradar demasiado; cosa que también le asustaba. Abrió los ojos de un chispazo... ¿acaso se dijo a si misma que habían hecho el amor?

-¿me estoy enamorando de él?-

Se preguntó en secreto. Aunque la verdad, ya sabia y temía la respuesta.

.

..

.

Al día siguiente...

Comisaría. 9:00 a.m.

Salió de la comisaria fastidiado, no sin antes le dieran el típico lema de "no salgas de la ciudad". Estaba fatal, muy enojado y desesperado por no tener ni siquiera su celular a la mano con internet, puesto que su "ciber-novia" había estado esperando una llamada de el en toda la noche. y con la prisa de que se lo llevaron a encerrar, no le había dejado ni un mensaje de que no estaría disponible a la hora acordada. Refunfuñó mientras bajaba las escaleras y se encontraba en la acera con su hermano, en quien había usado su única llamada y había pagado la fianza para que saliera bajo palabra.

Su hermano era un sujeto más alto que el, de ojos azules y cabello rubio, con una gran sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

-hermanito!- se acercó a abrazarlo solo unos segundos -pero que cara traes , y tu cabello, te ves horrible- carcajeó

-déjate de idioteces Blue! Estoy aquí en parte por tu culpa!- intentó peinarse con los dedos.

-oh, vamos, yo que vine hasta acá para sacarte de las celdas y así me pagas? mira que sabes que no puedo andar por aquí libremente-

-y tu ex jefe sabe que estas en la ciudad?-

-no, y es mejor así, me tengo que ir en la noche, ¿porque no me invitas a conocer dónde vives? hay chicas lindas?-

-hum- lo miró desconfiado, luego soltó un suspiró y se acercó a subirse al auto de su hermano, un Jetta azul rey modelo 96 –bien… vivo donde mismo trabajo, espero no se haya corrido el chisme de mi detención-

-lo más seguro que sí, hermanito-

Yamcha suspiró derrotado y Blue emprendió marcha.

.

..

.

Tocaron a la puerta y 18 se levantó perezosa, aún era muy temprano para que fueran a cobrarle la renta del piso, se puso una bata bastante grande y poco sexy para abrir luego recordó a Vegeta.

-tal vez ya lo encontraron- caminó deprisa y abrió, encontrándose a quien tanto extrañaba pero menos esperaba.

-hola- saludó tímidamente

-Krillin!- cerró la puerta de golpe. recargándose en la puerta asustada de que la viera tan fachosa.

-lo siento 18, sé que no quieres verme, me imagino que estas molesta, fui un idiota, lo sé..-

Mientras el calvo le daba un discurso 18 se miró a sí misma, lanzó la bata anti-sexy lejos y se trató de acomodar el cabello, recordó que no tenía maquillaje y quiso correr a ponérselo.

-no! Espera!.. No te muevas!- le gritó 18, corrió al baño a ponerse algo de maquillaje que le quitara la cara de mañanera y se lavó los dientes lo más rápido que pudo; regresó a la puerta y luego de acomodarse de nuevo el cabello la abrió; encontrándose con su novio, y a su lado el rentero.

-la renta señorita-

-argh, no puede volver en cinco minutos?- replicó 18

-aquí espero a que me pague- hizo oídos sordos a lo dicho por la mujer.

Rápidamente y entre refunfuños fue a su ropero donde guardaba el dinero, regresó a la puerta con el pago en mano y solo vio a Krillin.

-ya la pagué- dijo el chaparro

-qué? y porque?- se sintió indignada -te he dicho que no me gusta que me pagues las cosas-

-lo siento, es que pensé que...-

Ahora quien hacia oídos sordos era 18, lo tomó de la muñeca y jaló dentro del departamento; ya cerrada la puerta lo llevó hasta la cama donde se dejó tumbar por ella sobre el edredón, la vio subirse sobre él y lo besó frenéticamente.

Decidió no decir nada feliz por el momento, temía arruinar la reconciliación que ella le ofrecía.

.

..

.

2:00 pm

-Vamos vamos, como es quincena habrá más gente, hoy abrimos a las 6 ¿entendido?-

-ya lo has mencionado cuatro veces, sabias?-

Raditz volteó a mirar a la mujer de la limpieza de muy mal humor -tu cállate Milk que no te veo trabajar-

-apenas termino de limpiar los baños, sabes lo asquerosos que son tus clientes? tarde dos horas, ¡dos horas!-

-y crees que no me doy cuenta de que los dejas para el día siguiente? debes darles una pasada antes de cerrar y otra antes de abrir, eres una floja, te descontaré eso!-

-ah no!- tiró la escoba al suelo, haciendo sonar el golpe de madera al suelo -ni creas que trabajare por menos de lo acordado, estás loco sí si-

-oigan, cálmense, oiga jefe no sea malo con Milk- suplicó Kappa -es muy duro su trabajo-

-¿ah si?- enfatizo con ironía -¿tal vez quieras hacer su trabajo entonces?-

-no por eso digo que usted tiene razón jefecito de mi vida- rió tontamente.

-más te vale Kappa, y una cosa más Milk, ya me dijeron que entras a limpiar e incomodas a los clientes cuando Yayirobe esta en el baño, déjalo trabajar por dios!-

-ese gordo es el que más ensucia, acaso cree que vomitar lo hará adelgazar? pues que se meta sus mierdas que vende a ver si así adelgaza- enfatizó la mujer de cabellera negra, poniendo una mano en su curvilínea cadera escondida entre las holgadas ropas y el delantal gris.

-¿Yayirobe es bulímico?- se sorprendió Nappa para luego soltar la carcajada, quien escuchaba divertido la discusión.

-A ti no te interesa lo que haga Yayirobe en el baño- Raditz empezaba a echar humo por las orejas -te pago para limpiar, no para chismear mujer!-

Milk le sacó la lengua

-Oh si, que madura eres- dijo sarcastico -eres una cría-

Se rió de La mujer y sus infantiles muecas, para luego sorprenderse de la llegada de un sujeto bastante conocido para el, quien se quedó parado en la puerta, mirando a los alrededores. Los gemelos grandulones lo miraron igual de sorprendidos. Fue Raditz a darle alcance.

-Ray! que sorpresa verlo aquí, por mi humilde negocio- rió y al estar lo bastante cerca se saludaron de mano. El otro hombre solo se limitó a hacer una muy pequeña media sonrisa.

-¿Donde esta Vegeta?-

-el..está en su casa, debe de estar ahí, supongo, debe estar aquí en dos horas-

-Y ese quién es?- preguntó Milk a susurros

-es el padre de Vegeta- dijo uno de los hermanos

-ah, ya veo, si se parecen mucho-

Y era cierto, era bastante parecido a Vegeta, pero más maduro; Su cabello también en llamarada se alcanzaba a notar una que otra cana y en su barba de candado igual. Con una mirada más dura y seria que la de su hijo. Era un hombre que imponía presencia vestido en un traje sastre negro como la noche.

Caminó a la barra y los hermanos lo saludaron llamándolo señor, el solo asintió con la mirada.

-Y tu quién eres? muchacha-

-Yo?- Milk se señaló a sí misma, sintiéndose observaba por el recién llegado. –soy Milk, de la limpieza, señor- se sintió incomoda con la mirada fija que le dedicó el hombre de mediana edad -con su permiso- salió de ahí casi despavorida. El hombre hizo una media sonrisa.

-Pensé que sería tu novia Raditz- enfatizó mientras se acomodaba en una silla de la barra y se quitaba el saco.

-¿mi novia? ella? no no y no! mi novia seria más sexy- dibujó curvas pronunciadas en el aire con sus manos, levantando las cejas una y otra vez con sonrisa lasciva.

-Tu padre siempre se está acongojando del porque no le das un nieto-

-Ray, soy muy joven aun, con toda una vida por delante, aun no pienso en el suicidio del matrimonio señor-

Ray sonrió de lado -pues nosotros no somos precisamente jóvenes, muchachos; me pregunto cuando sentaran cabeza ustedes dos- refiriéndose también a su hijo.

-hablando de Vegeta, tardara mucho en venir ¿porque no va y hace lo suyo y yo le llamo cuando llegue?-

-No te preocupes por mí, lo esperaré-

El dueño del bar tragó saliva, ya se imaginaba la cara que haría vegeta al ver a su padre ahí de sorpresa, y más el coraje que haría, no le quedó más remedio que ofrecerle barra libre.

-dale todo lo que guste Nappa, va por mi cuenta-

-si Jefe-

.

.

.

Continuará...

Nota del autor que sigue hablando y hablando:

Hola, espero les haya gustado, este fue un poco light en cuanto a trama, como que se calman las aguas para alebrestarse otra vez hehe. que bueno que les haya gustado el capi anterior; a mi me encantó el rencuentro de Vegeta y Bulma :).

Por cierto, no me había fijado que escribí barcack en vez de bardack en el capítulo 1 en la conversación de vegeta y Raditz XD que menso se me pasó, pero ni modo asi lo dejare :)

Quiero nombrar a todas aquellas geniales personas por quienes estoy empeñado en seguir este fic ; nekocaluclau, Yushi Cerisier, RinPink Susaiyajin, Duguru, SaiyaLiina, sonia safiro, Sara, Marilu Moreno, MadReader-aBy, TaniaBet, Princess vegetita saiyan que tambien hace un fic donde hay carreras por si quieren leerlo :), y Rocy Rose; me encantan sus reviews

Y unas gracias super especiales a Duguru, GabiluVB, Yushi Cerisier y Magii 20 que gracias a ellos me anime a hacer un fic largo.

Muchisisisimas gracias por dejarme reviews, me hacen feliz lo juro :D, y los que no me dejan reviews pero me leen muchas gracias por poner su tiempo en leerme :).

Les cuento que ya tengo fecha para mi primer examen, es el próximo sábado :) asi que les pido que me tengan mas paciencia, muchas gracias. Y tambien gracias por sus animos, le estoy echando ganas a la estudiada solo espero no poner como respuesta "Bulma" hahaha.

Comenten lo que quieran, lo que les gustó, lo que no, lo que amaron y u odiaron hehehe , les mando un saludo y buenos deseos

atte. y con muchisimo aprecio hacia uds mis lectores.

DRY-LAN


End file.
